The Twins?
by Kimo31
Summary: Do kyungsoo baru saja kehilangan kekasihnya yang bernama Kim jong in dan suatu hari dia bertemu dengan seorang pria yang bernama Kai. seorang pria yang begitu mirip dengan jong in-nya.
1. Chapter 1

**Sad Promise**

Cast :

Do Kyungssoo

Kim Jong In

Park Chanyeol

Byun Baekhyun

Other EXO n Suju Couple

Warning : GS , Typo's , T

Summary : Jikalau kau tidak pernah bisa menepati janjimu lebih baik kau tidak pernah membuat janji padaku. Dari pada kau membuat janji hanya untuk dilanggar saja

Chapter 1.

Tik tik tik tik

Suara rintikkan hujan yang terus mengenai payung berwarna biru seorang yeoja yang sedang berdiri menatap jalanan sepi seoul di sudut jalanan yang sepi. Langit sudah begitu gelap. Hujan masih terus turun tapi yeoja itu terus saja menatap jalanan yang begitu sepi itu. Tatapan yeoja tersebut begitu kosong. Tampak air mata yang sudah menggenang di pelupuk matanya.

"Hiks..Hikss" yeoja itu menangis dalam diam. Yeoja terus menatap jalanan yang sudah dibasahi oleh air hujan itu.

Isakan yeoja itu terus keluar dan semakin besar.

"Hiks.. kenapa kau meninggalkanku oppa. Wae? Kau sudah berjanji akan bersamaku bukan? Tapi kenapa kau meninggalkanku?"

Yeoja tersebut meletakkan setangkai bunga mawar putih di jalanan aspal itu. Air mata mengalir semakin deras di kedua pipi bulatnya.

Yeoja mungil itu berjalan menjauhi tempat dimana dia menaruh bunga mawar putih itu.

"Kyungsoo-ah" langkah yeoja itu berhenti saat seseorang memanggilnya.

"Ternyata benar kau adalah kyungsoo. Apa yang kau lakukan disini?" tanya yeoja bermata sipit itu.

"Ani Baekhyun-ah. Aku hanya sedang membeli beberapa kebutuhan makanan saja" ucap kyungsoo sambil memperlihatkan isi plastik yang terdapat begitu banyak ramyeon ditangannya.

Mata baekhyun yang sipit itu membulat.

"YA! Apa yang kau maksud dengan kebutuhan makanan? Itu hanya berisi bungkus bungkus ramyeon yang tidak sehat untuk tubuhmu kyungsoo-ah" omel baekhyun. Dia tidak mengerti yeoja didepannya itu begitu hebat dalam memasak dan kenapa dia hanya memakan ramen saja. Aneh.

"Gwaenchana. Aku suka memakan ramyeon" ujar kyungsoo sambil tersenyum.

Baekhyun mendengus kesal.

Kyungsoo hanya terkikik melihat tingkah sahabatnya itu.

Yah, mereka memang sahabat dari jaman _High School_ bahkan sekarang mereka sudah tinggal bersama di apartment mereka-tepatnya apartment baekhyun karena kyungsoo hanya menumpang saja. Tapi itu bukan masalah besar untuk baekhyun dia malah senang dapat tinggal bersama dengan sahabatnya itu.

Kyungsoo dan baekhyun berjalan melewati hujan yang semakin lama semakin deras.

Mereka berjalan memasuki apartment dengan diam. Sesampainya di apartment kyungsoo berjalan kearah dapur dengan diam. Dan meninggalkan baekhyun yang masih melepas sepatunya.

"Hahh,, sepatuku basah bagaimana ini? Besok aku harus pergi untuk lomba nyanyi dan sepatu ini adalah sepatu keberuntunganku" baekhyun menatap sepatunya miris.

Kyungsoo yang sudah akan melangkahkan kakinya menuju dapur langsung berhenti mendengar ocehan baekhyun.

Tanpa banyak bicara kyungsoo mengambil sepatu baekhyun dan membawanya ke toilet.

Kyungsoo berjalan menuju tempat hairdrayer yang berada disudut wastafel kamar mandi dan mengeringkan sepatu baekhyun.

Baekhyun menggaruk tengkuknya yang tidak gatal. Merasa bodoh karena tidak berkepikiran sampai situ untuk mengeringkan sepatunya.

.

.

.

Setelah melewati acara makan malam mereka yang ditemani semangkuk ramyeon yang kyungsoo beli sekarang kedua yeoja itu sedang berbaring dikamar sambil menatap dinding-dinding langit kamar mereka.

"Kyungie-ah" panggil baekhyun.

"Ne?"

"Kau masih memikirkannya?"

"….."

"Aku tau kau masih begitu terpukul kyungie-ah"

Mendengar tidak ada sahutan dari kyungsoo baekhyun menolehkan kepalanya menatap kyungsoo yang sedang menahan air matanya.

"Aku tau kau begitu mencintainya. Tapi… dia sudah pergi kyungsoo-ah"

"Hikss.."  
kyungsoo tidak bisa menahan air matanya lagi. Isakan keluar dari bibir berbentuk hatinya itu.

.

.

.

Baekhyun masih terus menatap langit-langit kamarnya dengan pikiran berkecamuk. Sedangkan yeoja di sebelahnya sudah tertidur karena kelelahan menangis.

Baekhyun menatap sahabatnya dengan mata yang berkaca-kaca. Dia tau kyungsoo pasti merasa begitu terpukul karena ditinggal oleh orang yang dicintainya. Baekhyun masih mengingat bagaimana ekspresi kyungsoo yang begitu bahagia saat menceritakan tentang namja itu.

" _Baekhyun-ah. Tadi aku disapa oleh sunbae lho" curhat kyungsoo riang kepada baekhyun yang sedang membaca bukunya dikelas._

" _Sunbae? Sunbae yang kau taksir itu?"_

 _Mendengar pertanyaan frontal baekhyun. Pipi kyungsoo bersemu merah. Baekhyun tertawa melihat sahabatnya yang tersipu malu itu._

Baekhyun tersenyum miris meninggatnya. Masih segar dipikiran baekhyun saat kyungsoo bercerita tentang kencan pertamanya dengan namja itu.

" _Baekhyun-ahhhh!" kyungsoo berteriak saat baru memasuki apartmentnya dengan baekhyun._

" _Aishh! Jangan berteriak babo" umpat baekhyun._

 _Kyungsoo hanya tersenyum random._

" _Chaa! Bagaimana kencanmu dengan namja itu?" tanya baekhyun._

 _Dengan segera kyungsoo menarik tangan baekhyun dan mendudukkan baekhyun disofa ruang tamu._

" _Aku tidak tau ternyata sunbae begitu romantis. Dia rela berdesakan dengan banyak orang hanya karena aku ingin makan permen kapas. Dia juga terus menanyakan keadaanku saat kita baru turun dari wahana mengerikan. Padahal aku tau bahwa sunbae begitu takut- blablablabla-_

 _Baekhyun tersenyum melihat kyungsoo yang begitu terlihat antusias itu. Dapat dilihat sepasang mata itu yang terus menerawang meningat kejadian yang baru dia lewati di kencan pertamanya._

' _Semoga kau terus tersenyum seperti ini kyungsoo. Dan tidak menjadi kyungsoo pemurung seperti dulu lagi' batin baekhyun._

"Aku kira kau tidak akan kembali seperti dulu saat kau sudah bersama sunbae itu. tapi aku salah kau bahkan lebih terpuruk sekarang." Air mata baekhyun mengalir dari sudut mata sipitnya.

Tidak ada isakan dari bibir mungilnya.

Baekhyun memutar tubuhnya membelakangi kyungsoo. Tanpa baekhyun sadari ternyata dimata kyungsoo juga turun aliran air mata disudut matanya.

Kyungsoo tidak tidur dan dia mendengar semua apa yang baekhyun bicarakan.

Kyungsoo merindukan namja itu. Namja yang sudah memberikan kenangan kepadanya. Namja yang mampu membuat kyungsoo melupakan kedua orang tuanya.

Air mata terus membanjiri wajahnya. Kyungsoo berusaha meredam suaranya takut membangunkan baekhyun yang masih tertidur. Kelelahan karena menangis kyungsoo akhirnya tertidur.

.

.

Bias matahari menembus jendela kamar kyungsoo membuat mata bulatnya terbuka.

Mata yang biasanya terlihat begitu berbinar kali ini terlihat begitu kosong dan tidak bercahaya.

"Kyungsoo-ah" baekhyun menatap sahabatnya yang terus menatap langit kamar dan tidak ada semangat dari mata perempuan itu.

"Kyungsoo-ah jebal geumanhae" baekhyun menangis melihat kyungsoo yang seperti kehilangan jiwanya.

"Baek aku tidak tahan. Aku benar-benar ingin mengakhiri hidupku. Aku.. mungkin aku bisa bertemu dengannya disana"

Air mata kyungsoo terjatuh. Dia begitu merindukkan namja itu. Namja yang sudah mengisi sepenuh hatinya.

"Andwae! Kyungsoo sadarlah! Jongin sudah pergi. Dia sudah tenang disana. Dia akan lebih baik berada disitu. Hiks. Kau tidak boleh memaksanya seperti ini"

Baekhyun memeluk kyungsoo yang masih menangis. Baekhyun tau seberapa besar cinta kyungsoo kepada jongin.

"Kenapa dia berbohong kepadaku baek.. hiks. Dia berbohong padaku"

FLASHBACK—

" _Aku ingin mengakhiri hubungan kita"_

 _Kyungsoo menatap bingung jong in yang tiba-tiba mengucapkan sesuatu yang membuat kyungsoo takut._

" _Ne? wae?"_

" _Aku hanya sudah bosan denganmu"_

 _Kyungsoo menatap tak percaya jong in. tidak mungkin, jong in pasti sedang bercanda. Tidak mungkin jong in yang mencintainya mengucapkan ini. Jong in pasti sedang bercanda._

" _Ini tidak lucu jong in-ah."_

" _Aku tidak bercanda. Aku serius" kyungsoo menatap kedua mata jong in. berusaha mencari kebohongan dimata itu._

" _Kau berbohong padaku"_

" _Apa maksudmu?"_

" _Kau masih mencintaiku. Mungkin kau berkata kau bosan denganku. Tapi mata ini mengatakan kau begitu mencintaiku"_

 _Jong in tidak mengucapkan apapun. Rasanya lidahnya begitu kelu untuk mengucapkan sesuatu._

 _Apa yang dikatakan kyungsoo memang benar. Dia masih begitu mencintai yeoja mungil didepannya. Tapi harus bagaimana? Takdir begitu mempermainkannya. Dia harus meninggalkan yeojanya walau dia tidak mau._

" _Kau terlalu percaya diri. Aku sama sekali tidak mencintaimu lagi" jong in menatap mata kyungsoo dengan tegas. Walau ia takut kyungsoo akan mengetahui kebohongannya._

" _Kau bohong jong in-ah. Baiklah jika kau memang mau mengakhiri semuanya. Aku tidak bisa melakukan apapun lagi"_

 _Kyungsoo berjalan menjauhi jong in. Jong in menatap punggung kyungsoo yang semakin menjauh darinya._

" _Mianhae" ucap jong in lirih._

 _._

 _._

 _3 weeks later—_

 _Sudah 3 minggu kyungsoo terus mengurung dikamar. Hanya keluar jika mau berangkat sekolah dan makan. Itupun sangat jarang karena selera makannya hilang begitu saja._

" _Kyungsoo. Umma mendapat surat dari baekhyun. Katanya kau begitu susah dihubungi. Bahkan handphonemu tidak aktif"_

 _Baekhyun memang tidak 1 kelas dengan kyungsoo di high school tahun ke 2. Sehingga membuat baekhyun susah bertemu dengan kyungsoo. Apalagi kyungsoo yang serasa menutup diri dari dunia luar. Semakin membuat baekhyun kesusahan mencarinya._

 _Kyungsoo menerima surat dari ummanya dan membacanya._

 _ **Kyungsoo-ah! Kau dimana saja? Kenapa susah sekali menghubungimu sampai aku harus membuat surat seperti ini.**_

 _ **Ah! Ada satu hal yang ingin kusampaikan. Jong in sekarat.**_

 _ **Kuharap kau datang kerumah sakit xxx**_

 _ **Sekarang! Aku menunggumu.**_

 _Kyungsoo membuang surat itu sembarang arah. Dan langsung berlari keluar rumah menuju rumah sakit._

 _Sampai setengah jalan kyungsoo menghentikan taksi._

" _Ahjjussi ke rumah sakit xxx" sepanjang perjalanan kyungsoo terus menangis dengan keras. Tidak memperdulikan supir taksi yang menatapnya iba._

" _Kenapa kau membohongiku jong-in ah"_

 _Sesampainya dirumah sakit kyungsoo segera berlari memasuki rumah sakit untuk mencari keberadaan baekhyun._

" _Kyungsoo-ah!" teriak baekhyun saat melihat kyungsoo yang baru berlari memasuki rumah sakit._

" _Baek,,, hiks,, ada apa dengan,, hiks jong in.. baek"_

 _Baekhyun terus berusaha menenangkan kyungsoo yang terus menangis._

" _Tenang kyungsoo-ah"_

" _BAGAIMANA AKU BISA TENANG! Jong-in hiks" kyungsoo berlari mendekati pintu kamar rawat dimana terdapat jong in didalam. Kyungsoo dapat melihat dengan jelas namja yang dicintainya sedang tertidur sekarang._

 _Dengan berbagai macam selang yang menjadi alat bantu untuk jongin tetap hidup._

" _Apa benar dia jonginku? Dia berbeda" gumam kyungsoo sambil mengusap bayangan jongin._

 _Baekhyun yang berada disamping kyungsoo hanya dapat menangis melihat sahabatnya begitu terpukul._

" _Kyungsoo-ah dia jongin mu" kyungsoo menggeleng tidak percaya._

" _Sandiwara apa yang kalian mainkan? Dia tidak mungkin jonginku. Jonginku sangat sehat tidak mungkin dia jonginku. Dia pasti orang lain"_

 _Baekhyun yang melihat kyungsoo sudah lepas kendali segera memeluk kyungsoo dan menangis bersama. Walaupun kyungsoo terus berontak dalam pelukannya baekhyun semakin mengeratkan pelukannya._

" _Kyungsoo tenanglah"_

" _Hikss.. jong in hikss.."_

 _Baru saja kyungsoo sedikit tenang dari isakannya. Segerombolan dokter dan suster terlihat begitu panik memasuki kamar jong in._

 _Kyungsoo dan baekhyun ingin memasuki kamar tersebut segera ditahan oleh suster yang memaksa mereka untuk menunggu diluar._

 _Dengan patuh kedua yeoja itu menunggu diluar._

 _Tak lama kedua orang tua jongin datang. Kyungsoo membungkuk sekilas._

 _Umma jongin mendekati kyungsoo merangkul bahu kecil yeoja itu._

" _Apapun hasilnya kau tidak boleh terpuruk kyungsoo-ah"_

 _Kyungsoo ingin bertanya tapi rasanya lidahnya begitu kelu sehingga dia hanya bisa menatap bingung._

 _Dokter yang menangani jong in segera keluar dengan ekspresi wajah yang begitu sulit diartikan._

" _Ada apa dengan anakku?" dokter tersebut diam dan tidak lama dia menggelengkan kepalanya._

" _Maaf. Kami tidak bisa menyelamatkannya. Kami sudah berusaha semaksimal mungkin"_

 _menangis begitu kencang menyadari anak bungsunya sudah tiada dan segera memasuki kamar dimana jongin berada._

 _Berbeda dengan kyungsoo. Mata bulat yang biasanya begitu bersinar sekarang tampak begitu kosong. Waktu terasa berhenti. Kepalanya terasa dihantam benda keras._

 _Jonginnya sudah tidak ada. Jonginnya sudah pergi._

 _Baekhyun merangkul bahu kyungsoo dan mengajaknya memasuki kamar jongin._

 _Dapat kyungsoo lihat namja yang begitu dicintainya sedang tertidur dengan begitu damai. Wajah yang selalu bisa membuat kyungsoo tersenyum sekarang tertidur dengan begitu tenang._

 _Air mata kyungsoo turun walau tidak ada isakan dari bibir berbentuk hati tersebut._

" _Kau sudah tenang sekarang jongin-ah"_

" _Kenapa kau harus membohongiku? Kau membuatku seperti tidak berguna untukmu. Aku.. aku bahkan tidak bisa menemani hari terakhirmu. Maafkan aku"_

 _Kyungsoo memeluk tubuh jongin yang sudah terbujur kaku._

 _Semua yang ada didalam kamar menangis melihat kyungsoo yang menangis begitu keras._

 _._

 _._

 _Dipemakaman kyungsoo terus menatap bagaimana jong in dimakamkan._

 _Saat semua orang sudah meninggalkan pemakaman kyungsoo terus setia menunggu disamping pemakaman jongin._

" _Aku akan selalu mengenangmu jongin-ah"_

 _Walau berat kyungsoo berjalan menjauhi makam jongin dan tidak membalikkan tubuhnya kembali._

 _._

 _._

 _Flashback off—_

Baekhyun bingung harus melakukan apa untuk menenangkan kyungsoo yang sedang menangis begitu keras.

Baekhyun melihat jam tangannya sekilas. Dan betapa terkejutnya saat menyadari bahwa dia sudah terlambat untuk pergi bekerja.

Rasanya begitu tidak tega meninggalkan kyungsoo sekarang. Tapi dia akan dimarahi bosnya jika tidak pergi bekerja.

"Kyungsoo-ah mian. Tapi aku sudah harus berangkat" kyungsoo langsung melepas pelukannya dari baekhyun dan tersenyum melihat sahabatnya.

"Mian baekhyunnie. Yasudah berangkat sana"

Baekhyun menatap kyungsoo khawatir kyungsoo yang menyadari tatapan baekhyun hanya tersenyum melihat yeoja itu.

"Jangan khawatir. Aku akan baik-baik saja"

Baekhyun tau senyum itu tidak berasal dari hati kyungsoo. Tidak ingin memakan waktu lebih banyak kyungsoo langsung mendorong baekhyun hingga keluar dari rumah dan segera menutup pintu itu dengan cepat.

.

.

Dengan setengah berlari baekhyun menuju halte bus.

"Aih.. 10 menit lagi sudah harus sampai" karena terus memperhatikan jam ditangannya baekhyun tidak menyadari ada seorang namja didepannya.

BRUKK—

Karena tubuh yang kecil baekhyun terjatuh saat tanpa sengaja telah menabrak namja didepannya.

"Gwaenchana?" namja itu mengulurkan tangannya membantu baekhyun untuk berdiri.

Baekhyun terus membersihkan baju dan roknya yang kotor tanpa menatap wajah itu.

Merasa tidak diacuhkan namja itu kembali mengulurkan tangannya tepat didepan wajah baekhyun.

Melihat sebuah tangan baekhyun menatap siapa pemilik tangan tersebut.

Mata baekhyun melotot melihat siapa namja itu.

"Jong… jong in?"

TBC


	2. Chapter 2

**Sad Promise 2/?**

Baekhyun terus melamun walau tangannya sedang mengelap meja-meja dicafe. Yah, baekhyun bekerja sebagai pelayan café untuk dapat memenuhi hidupnya. Pikiran yeoja mungil itu begitu terasa begitu penuh. Semua karena namja yang baru saja ditemuinya tadi pagi.

' _Jongin? Dia jongin? Tapi bukannya dia sudah meninggal. Kenapa masih bisa ada disini?'_ batin baekhyun. Tanpa disadari tangannya menyenggol gelas kaca yang tepat berada tidak jauh dari tangannya.

PRANGG—

Semua pengunjung dan karyawan café terkejut langsung menatap baekhyun yang akhirnya tersadar dari lamunannya. Merasa bahwa telah melakukan kesalahan baekhyun membungkukkan badannya meminta maaf kepada seluruh pengunjung café.

Pemilik café yang sedari tadi terus memperhatikan kinerja kerja baekhyun berjalan mendekati baekhyun.

Baekhyun yang sedang membersihkan pecahan kacanya tidak menyadari bahwa pemilik café tersebut sudah berada tepat didepannya.

"Auchh" pekik baekhyun saat tangannya terkena pecahan kaca. Sang pemilik café langsung ikut berjongkok menarik tangan baekhyun dan segera melihat tangan baekhyun yang terluka.

Baekhyun yang terkejut hanya membiarkan tangannya yang sedang diatasi oleh atasannya.

"Kau kenapa hari ini begitu ceroboh baekhyun-ah?" tanya atasannya dengan nada sedikit dibentak. Terdengar nada khawatir dari dalam kalimat itu.

Baekhyun menunduk. "Mianhae sajangnim" merasa tidak tega karena telah membentak bawahannya. Pemilik café segera membawa baekhyun untuk memasuki kantor. Tanpa mereka berdua sadari sedari tadi mereka menjadi pusat tontonan semua manusia yang ada didalam café.

Kantor café—

Baekhyun terus menunduk didekat pintu tanpa berani mengeluarkan suaranya. Namja yang berada didepan baekhyun sedang memperban tangan baekhyun dengan begitu hati-hati.

"Apa yang kau pikirkan baekhyun-ah?" tanya namja itu dengan lembut.

"Mian sajangn-

"Jangan panggil aku sajangnim jika kita hanya berdua disini"

"Mian kris oppa. Tapi aku sedang tidak memikirkan apapun. Hanya sedang tidak enak badan saja" bohong baekhyun. Kris hanya menatap baekhyun curiga.

"Ya sudah, kau istirahat saja dulu dan jangan bekerja untuk hari ini" pinta kris.

Baekhyun terkejut dan segera menolak perintah dari atasannya. Dia benar-benar tidak enak dengan karyawan lain yang harus bekerja keras sedangkan dia menerima gaji buta dengan tidur-tiduran.

"Aku tidak menerima penolakan baekhyun-ah. Ingat aku atasan disini" baekhyun terdiam tidak bisa melawan kata-kata kris. Dia merasa sedikit aneh dengan perilaku atasannya ini. Kenapa dia hanya baik kepada baekhyun sedangkan dengan semua karyawan lainnya jangankan berbicara sapaan dari karyawan aja tidak pernah dibalasnya.

Dengan berat hati baekhyun akhirnya memilih membaringkan tubuhnya disofa kantor.

Karena memang terlalu lelah karena banyak berfikir tidak lama kemudian akhirnya baekhyun tertidur.

.

.

EX-XOXO- café

Semua karyawan sedang off dan memilih untuk duduk duduk sambil bercengkrama. Sekumpulan wanita tepatnya kumpulan tukang gosip sedang sibuk berbicara dengan begitu heboh. Dan tokoh pembicaraan mereka adalah baekhyun dan kris.

"Dasar karyawan tukang cari muka" seorang yeoja yang berwajah dingin berkomentar dan diangguki teman lainnya.

"Dia hanya pura-pura kesakitan membuat sajangnim menjadi perhatian sama dia. Murahan!"

"Apa yang sedang kalian bicarakan. Dan siapa yang kalian sebut sebagai murahan?" suara datar dari belakang mereka membuat sekumpulan karyawan perempuan itu terdiam dan menatap takut kris yang sedang menatap mereka dengan datar.

Kumpulan yeoja itu sama sekali tidak berani mengeluarkan 1 suara pun.

"Aku tidak pernah memberikan kalian gaji hanya untuk bergosip disini" bentak kris. Semua karyawan perempuan itu hanya terus menunduk tidak berani menatap atasan mereka.

.

.

Merasa penasaran dengan apa yang sedang baekhyun lakukan dengan hati-hati kris memasuki ruang kerjanya takut membangunkan yeoja mungil yang sedang tertidur disofa.

Kris memposisikan dirinya berjongkok tepat dihadapan baekhyun yang sedang tertidur. Sedikit senyum tipis terukir diwajah tampannya.

Kris merapikan poni-poni yang menutupi mata baekhyun.

"Kau sangat tidak peka baekhyun-ah. Kenapa kau masih tidak mengerti dengan setiap perhatian yang kuberikan padamu?"

Kris terus menatap baekhyun sampai baekhyun mengeliat tidak nyaman. Merasa baekhyun tidak nyaman dalam tidurnya kris segera menjauhkan tangannya yang masih betah mengelus rambut baekhyun.

"Selamat tidur"

.

.

Kyungsoo sedang membereskan kamarnya dengan baekhyun. Kyungsoo merasa hari ini dia harus menemukan pekerjaan untuk mengisi hari-harinya yang kosong. Jangan sampai baekhyun mengetahui dirinya akan mencari pekerjaan bisa-bisa sahabatnya itu akan marah besar dengannya.

Siap dengan semua pekerjaan rumahnya kyungsoo segera berjalan keluar dari rumah untuk memulai pencariannya.

Kyungsoo sedang berdiri didepan sebuah café. Café yang dulu sering menjadi tempat dirinya meminum kopi dan memakan kue bersama jong in. walaupun dia tau mungkin ini akan lebih susah karena bekerja disebuah tempat yang jelas-jelas memiliki banyak kenangannya bersama jong in.

Kyungsoo menarik nafasnya dalam. Mempersiapkan dirinya untuk memulai interview di Moonlight Café.

Kyungsoo memasuki café itu. Yah, setelah dirinya melakukan berbagai test dan interview akhirnya dia diterima dicafe tersebut.

Entah kenapa dirinya terasa begitu gugup. Mungkin ini adalah pertama kalinya dia bekerja setelah kedua orang tuanya meninggalkannya?

Tapi kyungsoo harus berusaha ini adalah cara agar dirinya tidak terlalu terpuruk karena kejadian jongin.

Tringg triingg—

"Selamat datang di moon-

Perkataan kyungsoo terhenti saat melihat seorang namja yang telah membuat hidupnya begitu terpuruk hingga sekarang sedang berdiri dipintu cafe.

"Untuk apa kau kesini?" tanya kyungsoo dingin. Kyungsoo tidak berusaha untuk mengendalikan nada suaranya. Dia tidak peduli jika dia akan ditegur oleh atasannya. Rasa bencinya kepada pria didepannya itu sudah membuat kyungsoo begitu kesal dan tidak memperdulikan apa yang akan terjadi karena sudah berprilaku tidak sopan kepada tamu.

Dia begitu tidak menyukai namja yang sudah merebut ummanya dari appanya dan membuat sang appa bunuh diri karena ditinggal yeoja yang sudah melahirkannya.

"Kyungsoo-ah" namja itu berjalan mendekati kyungsoo tapi dengan cepat kyungsoo mengelak dan menghempas tangan pria berumur itu dengan keras.

"JANGAN SENTUH AKU!" teriak kyungsoo.

Seluruh pengunjung dan pegawai langsung terkejut dengan teriakan kyungsoo langsung memperhatikan keduanya itu.

"Mianhae kyungsoo-ah. Aku tidak bermaksud untuk melakukannya. Itu hanya kesalah pahaman" jelas namja itu.

Kyungsoo tertawa meremehkan.

"Apa anda bilang? Kesalah pahaman? Dan kesalah pahaman itu sudah membuat appaku meninggal!" kyungsoo mengepalkan tangannya kuat mata doenya sudah terlihat begitu merah dan basah karena air mata yang mulai menggenang di pelupuk matanya.

"Kim Dongwook. Jauhi kehidupanku! Jika kau sudah mendapatkan wanita itu jangan pernah mengangguku!"

Kyungsoo meninggalkan dongwook dan berjalan memasuki ruangan khusus staff.

Kyungsoo mendudukkan dirinya dilantai. Saat dirinya ingin melupakan jong in kenapa masa lalunya harus kembali?

Kyungsoo menangis. Dia merasa dunia semakin kejam. Tidak ada yang memperdulikannya. Dia sendiri. Ummanya telah meninggalkan dirinya bersama sang appa hanya karena lelaki lain. Appa juga meninggalkannya sendiri karena tidak sanggup menjalani hidup tanpa umma. Jadi untuk apa dia terlahir didunia ini jika keduanya sama sekali tidak membutuhkan dirinya.

Jong in juga sudah meniggalkannya.

Semua orang sudah meninggalkannya. Jadi untuk apa dia lama-lama hidup didunia ini jika dia hanya sendiri?

Seorang pria berperawakan tinggi memasuki ruangan. Namja bername tag Park chanyeol berjalan mendekati kyungsoo.

Saat dirinya melihat kyungsoo yang berteriak tadi dia tau pasti ada sesuatu yang tidak beres dengan kyungsoo. Semua pekerja mencela kyungsoo yang dikira tidak sopan karena membentak tamu dihari pertama dia bekerja. Tapi chanyeol tau siapa kyungsoo. Kyungsoo merupakan pelanggan tetap yang setiap hari datang bersama seoarang namja berkulit tan yang diketahuinya sudah meninggal.

Kyungsoo merasa bahwa seseorang masuk kedalam ruangan langsung berdiri dan mengusap wajahnya dari air mata dan memasang wajah sebahagia mungkin.

"Chanyeol-ah. Maaf aku tadi sedang mencari sesuatu dan aku akan kembali sekarang"

Kyungsoo langsung keluar meninggalkan chanyeol sendiri.

"Dasar bodoh" gumam chanyeol.

.

.

Kyungsoo meneruskan pekerjaannya. Bagaimanapun dia tidak mungkin menghancurkan hari pertama bekerjanya dicafe.

Pikiran kyungsoo terus berputar terhadap kejadian dimana dia bertemu dengan dongwook tadi siang. Namja yang sudah merebut semua kebahagiaannya.

Namja yang merebut ummanya.

Sreeet—

Kyungsoo yang terkejut langsung mengambil kain putih yang tiba-tiba menutup wajahnya.

Setelah menatap kain itu kyungsoo mendongkakkan wajahnya dan menatap pria tinggi yang sedang menatapnya dengan wajah datar.

"Chanyeol-ah"

Chanyeol tersenyum tipis.

"Apa yang kau lakukan?" tanya chanyeol basa basi.

Kyungsoo tersenyum dan kembali melanjutkan kegiatannnya mengelap meja. Sesaat chanyeol terkesiap melihat senyum diwajah kyungsoo. Wajah imut itu terlihat sangat hangat untuk dilihat.

Kyungsoo yang tidak sadar sedang ditatap sama chanyeol hanya terus mengelap meja dengan serius.

Cring—cringg

Mendengar suara lonceng menandakan ada tamu yang datang kyungsoo langsung membereskan pekerjaannya. Tanpa sengaja dia menatap chanyeol yang masih pada kegiatannya yaitu mengagumi wajah seorang do kyungsoo.

Yeoja mungil itu menatap chanyeol dengan bingung.

"Eung,, chanyeol-ah?" seakan duniannya masih berada diluar kesadaran chanyeol sama sekali tidak merespon panggilan kyungsoo.

Kesal karena diacuhkan dengan kasar kyungsoo memukul kepala chanyeol.

"AHHHH!"

"YAA! Wae geurae?" chanyeol mengusap kepalanya dengan wajah kesakitan.

"Kau mengacuhkanku" tanpa sadar kyungsoo mempout bibir penuhnya.

Gemas dengan tingkah kyungsoo chanyeol langsung menarik bibir kyungsoo dengan lembut.

"Jangan memajukan bibirmu seperti itu. Kau tampak sangat jelek kyungsoo ya"

Kyungsoo hanya mencibir mendengar ucapan chanyeol. Tanpa membalas apa yang chanyeol katakan kyungsoo pergi menghampiri pelanggan yang baru memasuki cafe tadi.

Dengan langkah percaya diri kyungsoo berjalan mendekati pelanggan yang duduk ditempat yang biasanya diduduki oleh dirinya dengan jongin.

Kyungsoo sedikit merasa familiar dengan tubuh tegap namja yang sedang duduk disitu. Dari belakang nampak seperti jonginya.

Kyungsoo menggelengkan kepalanya menghapus pikiran buruknya.

Semakin mendekati pelanggan itu kyungsoo semakin merasakan jantungnya berdetak semakin tidak nyaman.

"Ada yang bisa saya bantu?" tanya kyungsoo sambil fokus kepada buku ditangannya tanpa menatap pelanggan tersebut.

"Coffe lattenya 1"

Kyungsoo membulatkan matanya.

Buku yang sedari tadi ditatapnya langsung terjatuh begitu saja.

Tangannya bergetar matanya membulat. Dia begitu terkejut dengan apa yang baru saja didengarnya.

Suara itu. Suara namja yang sangat dirindukannya. Namja yang sudah tidak asing lagi baginya.

Itu suara jonginnya.

Dengan berani kyungsoo menatap wajah pelanggan tadi.

Terkejut dengan apa yang dilihatnya kyungsoo menutup mulutnya. Mata bulatnya sudah berkaca-kaca. Tangannya bergetar.

"Kim jongin?"

.

.

T.B.C


	3. Chapter 3

Kyungsoo menatap tidak percaya. Namja didepannya sekarang sangat membuatnya terkejut tidak percaya. Mata _doe-_ nya membulat.

"Jong in?"

Kyungsoo hanya diam menatap namja didepannya. Air matanya terasa seperti ingin keluar. Namja didepannya benar-benar membuat dirinya seperti bertemu dengan jongin.

"Permisi?"

Kyungsoo tersadar dari lamunanya dan tersenyum salah tingkah.

"Ne?"

Pria berkulit tan itu tersenyum dan menatap kesekeliling ruangan café.

"Saya memesan satu caffe latte. Apa kau sudah menulis pesananku?" kyungsoo mengangguk setelah kembali mengambil kembali buku yang tadi sempat terlepas dari tangannya.

"Baiklah. Pesanan anda akan segera diantar. Terima kasih eungg-

"Kai. Kim kai" ucap pria itu memperkenalkan namanya.

'Bahkan marga merekapun sama' batin kyungsoo.

"Ah,, iya. Terima kasih Kai-ssi" kyungsoo membalikkan badannya untuk meninggalkan tempat tersebut.

Baru saja kyungsoo akan kembali kepekerjaannya kai menahan langkah kyungsoo.

"Em,, mianhae. Tapi jika boleh saya tau siapa nama anda aggashi?"

Kyungsoo berbalik dan menatap kai sambil tersenyum.

"Nama saya kyungsoo. Do kyungsoo" setelah memberitahukan namanya kyungsoo membungkuk sekilas dan kembali pada pekerjaannya. Sejujurnya dia sudah tidak sanggup berada didekat pria tersebut. Dia merasa bahwa namja itu adalah jongin.

Dia begitu merindukan namjanya.

'Jongin-ah bogoshipeo'

.

.

Baekhyun yang baru saja bangun dari tidurnya langsung terduduk karena terkejut bahwa dirinya sedang tidur didalam kantor kris.

Karena tiba-tiba bangun membuat kepala baekhyun menjadi pusing.

"Kenapa kris tidak membangunkanku?"

Baekhyun berjalan menuju pintu kantor kris ingin mengetahui apakah café sudah mulai tutup atau belum.

Saat keluar dari kantor kris. Baekhyun terkejut melihat keadaan café.

Begitu gelap hanya ada satu meja saja yang mempunyai cahaya. Itupun merupakan cahaya dari sebatang lilin.

"Eung? Apa café sudah tutup? kenapa gelap sekali?" baekhyun berjalan keluar mendekati sebuah meja yang diterangi oleh sebatang lilin.

"Apa ini?" baekhyun mengambil sebuah kotak berwarna merah. Kotak cincin.

"Siapa yang meletakkan benda semahal ini?" karena tidak ingin mengalami masalah dengan mengambil barang yang bukan miliknya baekhyun meletakkan kotak tersebut kembali.

Mungkin itu milik seseorang yang akan melamar kekasihnya nanti.

Baekhyun kembali berjalan menyusuri café yang begitu gelap itu.

"Sajangnim?"

Tiba-tiba baekhyun merasa perasaanya tidak enak. Sejujurnya baekhyun begitu takut dengan kegelapan.

"Sajangnim jebal. Jangan bermain-main. Sajangnim" ingin rasanya baekhyun menangis sekarang. Dia benar-benar takut dengan gelap.

"Sajangnim!"

Suara baekhyun terdengar semakim lemah dan bergetar.

"Sajangnim hiks" baekhyun sudah tidak tahan dia benar-benar takut. Akhirnya kakinya yang sudah lemas tidak mampu menahan berat badannya. Baekhyun jatuh terduduk. Kedua wajah manisnya sudah basah oleh air mata.

Kenapa kris harus meninggalkannya sendiri disini. Tidak mungkin kris tidak mengetahui phobianya yang takut dengan gelap.

Ckleck!

"Astaga baekhyun-ah!"

Kris yang baru memasuki café langusng berjalan mendekati baekhyun yang sedang terduduk didekat meja.

"Baekhyun-ah! Neo wae geurae? Kenapa disini gelap sekali?" kris bingung. Kenapa café terlihat begitu gelap? Siapa yang mematikan lampunya?

Kris langsung membopong baekhyun untuk duduk dikursi terdekat.

"Hiks,,hiks" baekhyun masih menangis.

Karena terlalu gelap kris membuka lampu dan kembali duduk dihadapan baekhyun.

"Baekhyun-ah gwaenchana?" tanya kris khawatir. Kenapa cafenya terlihat begitu gelap. Tidak mungkin dia lupa untuk tidak mematikan lampu dia begitu tau karyawannya ini begitu takut dengan yang namanya kegelapan.

Baekhyun menatap kris dengan tajam.

"Pergi! Kau jahat! Pergi!" kris bingung melihat sikap baekhyun yang tiba-tiba mengusirnya seperti ini.

"Baekhyun-ah waegeurae?" tanya kris bingung sambil terus menahan tangan baekhyun yang terus menerus mendorongnya.

"Kau jahat! Kenapa kau sengaja mematikan lampunya?!"

Kris diam dan tidak berusaha melawan, melihat baekhyun yang menangis benar-benar membuatnya begitu sedih.

"Baekhyun-ah mianhae"

Kris membawa baekhyun kepelukannya menenangkan yeoja itu.

"Ssshh baekhyun-ah ulljima"

Mendengar bisikan kris membuat baekhyun menjadi tenang. Ketakutannya menjadi sedikit berkurang.

"Mianhae"

Baekhyun hanya diam tidak menjawab apa-apa. Nafasnya masih terdengar sesengukkan.

Kris mengusap kepala baekhyun dengan lembut hingga yeoja itu kembali tertidur.

"Saranghae baekhyun-ah"

Baekhyun yang masih belum tidur sepenuhnya mendengar ucapan kris walaupun hanya samar-samar.

Kris berpikir tidak mungkin dia dan baekhyun bermalam dicafe sampai esok pagi. Kris memilih membawa baekhyun pulang keapartmentnya.

.

.

Baekhyun membuka matanya dengan pelan karena silauan cahaya matahari yang mengenai matanya.

Tubuhnya benar-benar dalam kondisi yang tidak begitu baik dan rasanya pegal sekali.

"Eunghh" dengan sekuat tenaga baekhyun mencoba untuk duduk dikasur.

Setelah berhasil duduk baekhyun menatap kesekitar ruang kamar. Dia tau pemilik kamar tersebut. KRIS.

Baekhyun turun dari ranjangnya dan mencoba mencari kris.

Setelah berkeliling keseluruh ruangan baekhyun menemukan kris yang sedang berada didapur dan kelihatannya namja tinggi itu sedang membuat sarapan. Sesaat baekhyun terdiam dan menatap kris yang terlihat begitu tampan dengan kaos putih biasa. Rambut setengah basah dan handuk yang melilit dilehernya.

Karena terlalu bermain dengan pikirannya baekhyun sampai tidak menyadari bahwa sedari tadi kris terus memanggil namanya.

"Baek,, baek"

Tidak ada sahutan apapun dari yeoja mungil itu. Tau bahwa baekhyun sedang melamun kris berjalan mendekati baekhyun dan menjitak pelan kepala baekhyun.

Hal itu sontak membuat baekhyun kembali kedunianya.

"Ehmm,, ke,, amm,, sejak kapan kamu berdiri di sini?" tanya baekhyun dengan gagap merasa malu karena ketahuan sedang melamunkan namja yang sedang berdiri didepannya.

"sejak kau mulai melamunkan diriku. Apa aku terlalu tampan hingga kau terpesona seperti itu padaku?" baekhyun memeletkan lidahnya mendengar ucapan kris yang begitu narsis.

Mengingat sarapan yang baru saja selesai dibuatnya kris membawa baekhyun ke dapur untuk mencoba sarapan yang baru pertama kali dia buatkan untuk orang lain.

Walaupun dia pemilik café bukan berarti dia pernah membuat sesuatu kepada pegawai atau tamu lainnya. Baekhyun yang beruntung adalah orang pertama yang dapat mencicipi masakan dari kris.

"Sajangnim. Apa kamu sering memasak untuk orang lain?" tanya baekhyun sambil menatap kris yang lebih tinggi darinya.

Kris hanya menggeleng sambil menyusun makanan dimeja makan. Selesai dengan tatanannya kris membawa baekhyun untuk duduk dikursi yang berada tepat dihadapannya.

"Wuahhh! Masshhittaa!" kris tersenyum dengan bangga melihat baekhyun yang terlihat begitu bahagia.

Selesai dengan sandwichnya baekhyun meminum susu yang juga kris buatkan untuknya.

"Auhh! Kenyang" ucap baekhyun sambil menepuk-nepuk kecil perutnya.

Kris menggeleng melihat sifat baekhyun yang tidak pernah berubah dari dulu. Walaupun baekhyun tidak pernah mengetahui bahwa kris selalu memperhatikan setiap gerak-gerik baekhyun.

"Selesai itu kau bersiaplah kita akan segera pergi ke café. Ini hari libur mungkin akan lebih banyak pelanggan yang datang. Kau tidak mau pulang dulu?" tawar kris.

Mendengar tawaran kris tentang pulang. Baekhyun mendadak terpikiran dengan teman kecilnya. Kyungsoo!

"AWW! Aku lupa! Kris bisakah kau mengantarku pulang dulu?" tanya baekhyun yang tanpa sengaja sudah menggunakan banmal untuk berbicara dengan kris. Walau terkejut kris tetap berusaha menjaga ekspresi bahagianya. Ini baru pertama kalinya baekhyun berbicara mengunakan bahasa banmal selama ini.

.

.

Sepanjang perjalanan baekhyun terus menggosok kedua tangannya. Dia merasakan hal buruk yang terjadi dengan kyungsoo.

"Kris-ssi bisakah lebih cepat? Aku merasa ada hal yang aneh terjadi dengan temanku"

Merasa kasihan dengan baekhyun yang terus merasa gelisah kris pun mempercepat laju mobilnya.

Setelah sampai didepan rumah dengan cepat baekhyun langsung turun dari mobil tanpa menunggu kris.

CKLEK!

Baekhyun membulatkan matanya saat melihat sesuatu diruang tamu. Sesuatu yang tergeletak dilantai dan terlihat tidak berdaya.

"Kyungsoo-ah!" baekhyun langsung berlari mendekati kyungsoo yang tergeletak dilantai.

Kris yang mendengar teriakan baekhyun bergegas mencari keberadaan baekhyun. Tak jauh berbeda kris juga terkejut melihat keadaan kyungsoo. Nampaknya yeoja mungil itu sudah pingsan dari semalam. Nampak dari wajahnya yang begitu pucat dan tubuhnya terkulai lemas.

Kris membantu baekhyun untuk memapah tubuh kyungsoo kedalam kamar.

"Astaga dia panas sekali" ucap kris saat tanpa sengaja kulitnya bersentuhan dengan kulit kyungsoo.

.

.

Setelah membaringkan tubuh lemah kyungsoo di tempat tidur baekhyun langsung mengambil air dan kain untuk mengompres tubuh panas kyungsoo. Baekhyun menangis melihat keadaan kyungsoo.

Dia merasa ini adalah salahnya. Kenapa dia tidak pulang semalam? Kenapa dia meninggalkan kyungsoo sendirian? Kenapa dia tidak ada disamping kyungsoo?

Kris merasa prihatin dengan baekhyun langsung merangkul bahu baekhyun yang bergetar.

"Ini bukan salahmu jangan terus menyalahkan dirimu baekhyun-ah" baekhyun menggelengkan kepalanya. Ini pasti salahnya jika dia tidak meninggalkan kyungsoo sendiri mungkin ini semua tidak terjadi.

"Eungghh"

Baekhyun yang mendengar lenguhan halus dari kyungsoo langsung segera mendekatkan dirinya kepada yeoja mungil itu.

"Kyungsoo-ah kau sudah sadar?" tanya baekhyun khawatir.

Kyungsoo terus menatap dinding-dinding langit rumah sakit dengan pandangan kosong. Air mata baekhyun menetes seiring dengan isakannya yang sedari tadi dia tahan. Kyungsoo yang dulu kembali lagi. Kyungsoo yang rapuh sudah kembali. 'Kenapa dia kembali seperti ini lagi?' batin baekhyun sedih.

Jikalau bisa baekhyun sungguh ingin menghidupkan jongin kembali. Segala carapun dia ingin melakukannya. Dia tidak sanggup melihat kyungsoo yang seperti kehilangan hidupnya.

Kris yang sedari tadi berdiri dibelakang baekhyun hanya bisa diam. Ini adalah pertama kalinya dia melihat kyungsoo secara langsung. Seperti yang sering baekhyun ceritakan padanya. Yeoja mungil itu terlihat begitu rapuh seperti barang-barang tua yang akan segera hancur jika kita tidak menyentuhnya dengan lembut.

Kris dapat melihat kyungsoo yang mengeluarkan air matanya tapi tidak ada ekspresi ataupun isakan dari kyungsoo. Yeoja itu hanya diam menatap langit-langit dengan ekspresi datar.

"Aku bertemu jongin"

Baekhyun tersentak mendengar kata-kata kyungsoo

" _Apa dia bertemu dengan pria itu?"_

T.B.C


	4. Chapter 4

Sepanjang hari baekhyun terus merasa menyesal karena telah meninggalkan kyungsoo. Padahal sudah ribuan kali kyungsoo katakan itu bukan salahnya baekhyun. Namun yeoja sipit itu sama sekali tidak memperdulikannya dan terus menyalahkan dirinya sendiri.

Hari ini baekhyun libur karena kris mengetahui bagaimana kondisi kyungsoo dan tidak mungkin baekhyun bisa meninggalkan sahabatnya itu.

"Kenapa kau bisa pingsan seperti itu kyungie?" tanya baekhyun sambil mengupas apel untuk kyungsoo.

Kyungsoo diam dan tidak mengatakan sepatah katapun. Pikirannya menjadi berputar kekejadian malam itu.

 _._

 _._

 _Kyungsoo sedang mempersiapkan jamuan makan malam untuk tamu 'special' begitulah yang diucapkan chanyeol. Sehingga semua karyawan disini harus bekerja ekstra untuk acara malam ini. setelah semuanya telah selesai dan ruangan café yang bernuansa clasic sekarang telah berubah menjadi ruangan yang sangat romantis dengan ribuan aksen bunga-bunga disetiap sudut ruangan. Dan tersisa sebuah meja dengan dua kursi yang sudah dihias sedemikian rupa. Dan terletak ditengah ruangan._

 _Kyungsoo tersenyum melihat pekerjaannya sudah selesai. Sesuai dengan permintaan pelanggan bahwa hanya boleh satu pelayan saja didalam acara ini. Dan entah kenapa chanyeol malah memilih dirinya. Kyungsoo juga merasa senang bahwa chanyeol mempercayainya untuk menjamu tamu sepecial itu._

" _Dia adalah teman baikku" ucap chanyeol yang sekarang berada disamping kyungsoo sambil mencoba-coba gitar yang akan dimainkannya nanti._

 _Kyungsoo hanya mengangguk. Pantas saja chanyeol menyebut tamunya itu sebagai ORANG SPECIAL._

" _Dan dia akan melamar kekasihnya hari ini dicafe kita"_

 _Siang menjelang malam. Perasaan kyungsoo semakin tidak menentu. Tiba-tiba dia merasa gugup._

 _5 menit lagi tamu itu akan segera datang._

 _2 menit_

 _1 menit_

 _Dan_

 _Kringg—_

 _Degup jantung kyungsoo semakin menggila saat mendengar suara dentingan lonceng pintu._

 _Dengan gugup kyungsoo melihat siapa tamu spesial yang chanyeol maksudkan._

 _DEGH—_

 _Degup jantung kyungsoo yang semulanya berdetak kencang berhenti mendadak saat melihat siapa tamu spesial itu._

" _KAI?"_

 _Jadi tamu itu adalah kai? Jadi?_

 _Kyungsoo merasa tubuhnya begitu lemas menyadari ini. Dia tau kai bukan jongin. Tetapi perasaan ini seperti menolak kenyataan yang ada. kakinya mendadak lemas dan tidak bisa berdiri dengan tegak lagi._

 _Tapi dia sadar dia sedang bekerja sekarang. Dia tidak boleh mengecewakan chanyeol lagi. Selama ini dia tidak pernah memberikan yang terbaik kepada bos yang baru dia kenal itu._

 _Kyungsoo berusaha untuk tetap terlihat tegar. Dengan langkah berat kyungsoo berjalan mendekati meja kai dan juga jiyeon kekasih kai._

 _Dia harus melakukan semua yang sudah chanyeol katakan padanya._

 _Kyungsoo berjalan mendekati meja kai untuk memberikan pesanan yang sudah kai pesan sebelumnya._

" _Ini pesanannya"_

 _Dengan tangan gemetar kyungsoo menaruh sepiring Panna Cotta yang menjadi pesanan kai dan kekasihnya._

 _Rasanya air mata kyungsoo ingin segera mengalir. Dia tau yang sedang berada didepannya sekarang ini bukanlah jongin. Tapi dia tetap merasakan sakit dan menganggap bahwa kai adalah jongin._

 _Dengan segenap kekuatannya akhirnya kyungsoo bisa menyelesaikan tugasnya dimeja makan kai dan kekasihnya._

 _Dan akhir dari segala persiapan kejutan. Kyungsoo harus bernyanyi dan chanyeol harus bermain gitar di akhir acara tepat disaat kai akan melamar kekasihnya._

 _Awalnya kyungsoo sangat senang karena dia dapat bernyanyi kembali didalam café ini. namun semuanya sirna saat dia melihat wajah kai. Dia merasa kai adalah jonginya._

 _Pekerjaan adalah pekerjaan, mau tidak mau kyungsoo harus bisa menyelesaikan lagu itu._

 _Guardian Angel –Red Jumpsuit Apparatus kyungsoo nyanyikan dengan begitu apik juga merdu dan berakhir dengan petikan lembut dari gitar chanyeol._

 _Setelah semua acara berakhir kyungsoo dan semua karyawan memutuskan untuk segera pulang kerumah masing-masing._

" _Kau yakin pulang sendirian kyung?" tanya chanyeol khawatir. Karena sejak tadi dia memperhatikan kyungsoo. Kyungsoo lebih banyak diam. Bahkan saat dia sedang berbicara terkadang kyungsoo tidak menyadarinya._

 _Kyungsoo hanya mengangguk. Dia merasa bahwa dia membutuhkan waktu untuk sendirian saat ini. mungkin baekhyun bisa menengangkannya jika dia sudah pulang kerumah dan menceritakan semua kepada baekhyun._

 _Sebelum pulang kerumah kyungsoo menyempatkan diri untuk mampir ketempat yang sering ia datangi bersama jongin dulu._

 _Kyungsoo mendatangi taman yang sering menjadi tempat untuk menghabiskan waktu bersama jongin._

 _Taman tersebut terlihat begitu sepi karena memang waktu tengah malam tidak memungkinkan untuk menghabiskan waktu bersama._

 _Kyungsoo menduduki ayunan tempat biasa dia duduki bersama jongin. Kenangan-kenangannya bersama jongin masih begitu segar diingatannya. Dia masih begitu mengingat hari dimana dia kehilangan anjing pemberian jongin dan dia menangis dengan begitu keras diayunan tersebut. Walaupun jong in sudah mengatakan tidak apa-apa dan berjanji akan membelikkan anjing baru kepada kyungsoo. Namun, perempuan kecil itu terus menangis dan merasa bersalah karena tidak bisa menjaga pemberian jong in._

 _Kyungsoo begitu merindukan kehadiran jong in. Dia merindukan tawa teduh pria tan itu. Dia merindukan sentuhan lembut jong in saat mengelus kepalanya. Dia juga merindukan saat dimana jong in melakukan hal-hal manis untuknya._

" _Jong in, Appa. Kenapa kalian tidak membawaku bersama kalian saja? Kenapa kalian membiarkanku sendiri didunia ini? Apa kalian tidak mencintaiku? Kalian tidak menyayangiku sehingga kalian meninggalkanku sendiri didunia ini?"_

 _Kyungsoo menangis sepuas-puasnya ditaman ini. tidak ada yang menyadari atau menatap aneh kyungsoo karena tidak ada seorangpun ditaman tersebut kecuali seorang pria jakung yang terus menatap kyungsoo dari kejauhan._

 _Kyungsoo berdiri dari duduknya. Perempuan itu memutuskan untuk segera pulang karena mendadak kepalanya menjadi pusing._

 _Kyungsoo berjalan dengan agak pelan. Seluruh tubuhnya terasa begitu lelah dan tidak bertenaga._

 _Sesampainya dirumah kyungsoo berjalan menuju dapur untuk mengambil segelas air minum. Saat dirinya baru saja akan meneguk air putih yang diambilnya. Keseimbangan kyungsoo mendadak hilang. Tubuh perempuan itu langsung tergeletak tidak berdaya dilantai yang terbuat dari kayu._

.

Kyungsoo terus memikirkan kenapa jong in bisa memiliki seseorang yang terlihat begitu mirip dengannya. Bagaimana bisa? Selama ini jong in tidak pernah menceritakan jika dia memiliki saudara kembar atau yang lainnya.

Jong in merupakan anak tunggal dari keluarga Kim. Tapi kai? Apa mungkin kai adalah kembaran jong in yang sangat jauh sehingga jong in juga tidak mengetahuinya?

Kai dan Jong in kedua pria itu terus berputar-putar dikepala kyungsoo. Membuat kyungsoo semakin pusing.

"Kyung.. Kyung" lama melamun dan terus berkutat dengan pikirannya. Kyungsoo sampai tidak menyadari kehadiran baekhyun disampingnya.

"Eungg.. baek?" kyungsoo merasa bersalah dengan baekhyun. Karena perempuan sipit itu terus menyalahkan dirinya sendiri. Padahal, baekhyun tidak ada salah apapun tentang hal ini. Kyungsoo ingin menceritakan segalanya kepada baekhyun. Tapi dia tidak berani. Jika baekhyun mengetahui jika dia sudah bekerja di café. Mungkin baekhyun akan langsung menyuruhnya untuk berhenti.

Dan jika dia menceritakan tentang kai kepada baekhyun apa mungkin baekhyun akan mempercayainya?

"Kau melamun lagi. Apa yang menganggu pikiranmu kyung?" tanya baekhyun. Dia begitu khawatir dengan keadaan kyungsoo sekarang. Karena selama ditinggal oleh jong in. Baekhyun tidak pernah melihat kyungsoo sampai pingsan seperti ini.

Kyungsoo hanya menggelengkan kepalanya. Dia tidak akan menceritakan apapun kepada baekhyun hari ini. Mungkin dia akan memilih waktu yang tepat untuk mengatakan yang sebenarnya kepada baekhyun.

.

.

Moonlight café

Chanyeol terus melihat jam yang bertengger didinding. Jam sudah menunjukkan pukul 09.45 dan kyungsoo masih belum muncul.

"Apa ada sesuatu yang terjadi dengan kyungsoo semalam?" gumam chanyeol. Semalam karena terlalu khawatir dengan keadaan kyungsoo chanyeol mengikuti perempuan bermata besar itu pulang. Bahkan chanyeol sempat melihat kyungsoo yang menangis di taman.

"Sebenarnya ada apa dengan kyungsoo?" chanyeol benar-benar merasa khawatir dengan keadaan kyungsoo sekarang. Dia ingin menelepon kyungsoo. Tapi, dia tidak tau harus mengatakan apa. Dia adalah bos seorang café. Jika dia menelepon kyungsoo sekarang mungkin akan membuat kyungsoo berpikiran yang tidak-tidak dengannya.

"Aiihh,,, apa yang harus aku lakukan sekarang!"

PLAKKK!

Tiba-tiba sebuah pukulan mendarat dengan keras dikepala chanyeol membuat pria bertelinga besar itu mengaduh kesakitan.

"YA! KAI APA YANG KAU LAKUKAN? KAU INGIN MEMBUATKU GEGER OTAK DADAKAN?!" teriak chanyeol. Untung café sedang sepi sehingga teriakan chanyeol tidak menarik perhatian dari pengunjung.

"CK! Tidak perlu berteriak seperti itu bodoh" kai hanya menatap chanyeol dengan datar dan lebih memilih untuk duduk dari pada melihat sikap berlebihan chanyeol. Mata chanyeol yang besar berubah menjadi lebih besar lagi saat melihat ekspresi datar dari kai yang seakan tidak merasa bersalah atas perlakuannya kepada chanyeol.

"Sial!" umpat chanyeol. Chanyeol duduk disebelah kai yang sekarang sedang memesan coffe latte kesukaannya.

"Untuk apa kau datang kesini hitam" tanya chanyeol sengit. Kai merasa dipanggil hitam merasa tidak menerima langsung menatap tajam kearah chanyeol yang membuat pria tinggi itu langsung tersenyum lebar dan menampakkan gigi gigi rapinya.

"Mian. Aku hanya bercanda"

Kai mengangguk dengan malas. Kai melihat keseluruh ruangan. Sepertinya dia sedang mencari sesuatu.

"Dimana pelayan mata bulat itu?" seperti mengerti apa yang dimaksud kai chanyeol langsung menjawab.

"Dia tidak datang hari ini. Aku begitu khawatir mungkin terjadi sesuatu dengan dia"

"Terjadi sesuatu?"

Chanyeol menceritakan semua yang dilihatnya kepada kai.

"Dia menangis ditaman? Dan kau juga mengatakan bahwa kekasihnya sudah meninggal beberapa bulan yang lalu?" chanyeol mengangguk.

"Semalam dia juga terlihat begitu aneh. Saat menatapku dari matanya terlihat seperti dia akan menangis dan aku tidak tau kenapa" ujar kai lagi.

Chanyeol menatap wajah kai dengan lekat. Sebenarnya wajah sahabatnya ini sangat mirip dengan seseorang. Namun, dia lupa siapa orang tersebut.

"Apa yang kau lihat?" tanya kai risih.

Chanyeol tidak memperdulikan pertanyaan risih kai dan terus menatap wajah pria yang lebih muda darinya itu. Kai yang merasa tidak nyaman dengan tatapan chanyeol mencoba untuk tidak peduli dengan sikap aneh sahabatnya. Dan meminum coffe lattenya dengan khidmat.

"Aku ingat!"

Kai terkejut dengan seruan mendadak dari chanyeol hampir tersedak oleh minumnya sendiri.

"Bisa tidak kau tidak berteriak mendadak seperti ini?"

"Aku ingat!"

"Ingat apa?!" sungguh kai semakin tidak mengerti bagaimana dia bisa bersahabat dengan orang yang aneh seperti chanyeol.

"Kau! Kau! Wajah kau begitu mirip dengan kekasih kyungsoo yang sudah meninggal itu" kai memandang wajah chanyeol yang tiba-tiba berubah menjadi begitu serius.

"Apa maksudmu?"

TBC


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

KAI POV—

Jadi itukah alasan kyungsoo terlihat seperti tidak begitu nyaman ketika berada didekatku?

Selama acara pelamaranku kepada jiyeon aku terus berfikir ada apa dengan kyungsoo. Dan mata bulatnya itu selalu terpancar kesedihan setiap kali aku bertemu dengannya.

Sekarang aku sudah mendapatkan jawabannya.

Ternyata aku terlihat begitu mirip dengan jong in kekasih kyungsoo yang sudah meninggal begitulah kata chanyeol tadi.

Sekarang aku sedang duduk di blankon apartmentku menikmati udara sore yang sudah semakin dingin karena seoul sudah akan memasuki musim dingin.

Pikiranku terus melayang dimana hari pertama aku bertemu dengan kyungsoo untuk pertama kali. Aku ingat bagaimana mata perempuan itu terlihat terkejut. Saat itu aku ingin tertawa. Namun, matanya terpancar kesedihan membuatku menelan kembali tawa yang akan keluar dari bibirku waktu itu.

Perempuan itu terlihat begitu rapuh.

Siapa jong in itu? Entah kenapa aku menjadi begitu penasaran dengan seorang yeoja yang bernama kyungsoo itu.

Mungkin besok aku harus kembali ke café chanyeol untuk bertemu dengan kyungsoo.

Kai POV end—

.

.

Kyungsoo sedang duduk dengan diam didalam kamarnya. Yah, dia sudah pulang tadi siang. Sebenarnya baekhyun sudah melarang keras keinginan kyungsoo. Namun baekhyun tidak bisa menahan tatapan memohon kyungsoo yang sulit ditolak.

Sesampainya dirumah kyungsoo hanya mengurung diri dikamar. Dia tidak beranjak dari tempat tidurnya. Bahkan saat baekhyun memaksa kyungsoo untuk makan. Kyungsoo tetap menolak. Hal itu membuat baekhyun semakin khawatir dengan keadaan kyungsoo.

Kyungsoo POV—

Ada apa denganku?

Kai dan Jongin itu berbeda. Mereka tidak sama. Seharusnya aku tidak berpikiran seperti ini. Seharusnya aku bisa mengendalikan perasaanku. Kai bukanlah jong inku. Kai adalah orang lain yang bahkan tidak kukenal siapa dia sebenarnya.

Aku merasa bodoh. Kenapa aku harus merasa frustasi hanya kepada seorang pria yang bahkan tidak kukenal.

"Kyung" ak u dapat mendengar suara baekhyun yang memanggil namaku.

"Makanlah" aku beranjak dari kasurku. Rasa bersalah muncul saat aku mendengar suara baekhyun yang semakin lemah. Aku sudah membuat sahabatku menjadi seperti ini. Mianhae baekhyun-ah.

Ckleck-

Baekhyun tersenyum dengan begitu penuh kelegaan saat melihatku membukakan pintu kamarku.

"Kyung makanlah. Aku sudah membuatkan bubur untukmu. Emm,, walau rasanya mungkin akan sedikit aneh. Tapi aku sudah berusaha semampuku" aku hanya tersenyum.

Seharusnya aku menyadarinya. Aku masih memiliki baekhyun sahabatku. Seharusnya aku tidak seterpuruk ini dan malah selalu membuat baekhyun khawatir denganku.

Aku berjalan mengikuti baekhyun menuju ruang makan. Terdapat dua mangkuk bubur disana.

"Ini untukmu" baekhyun memberikanku bubur dengan sayuran diatasnya.

"Dan ini untukku" sedangkan dia memakan bubur dengan sayuran serta daging diatasnya.

'Kau sedang sakit' itu yang baekhyun katakan saat aku baru akan memulai untuk memprotes bagianku.

Aku tersenyum dan bersyukur memiliki seorang sahabat yang begitu setia berada disisiku.

"Gomawo baekhyun-ah" baekhyun menghentikan kegiatannya dan menatapku dengan bingung.

"Untuk?"

"Gomawo sudah menjadi sahabatku"

Baekhyun tersenyum dengan begitu lembut.

"Itu sudah menjadi kewajibanku dan aku juga bahagia memiliki sahabat sepertimu kyungie-ah"

Malam itu kami yang bercerita hal-hal lucu bersama dan membuatku melupakan sejenak beban yang selama ini menghantui otakku.

Mungkin aku harus merubah semua cara hidupku menjadi lebih baik lagi.

Kyungsoo POV end—

.

.

Pagi sudah menjelang. Kyungsoo bersiap-siap menuju moonlight café begitu pula dengan baekhyun. Yah, setelah berpikir lama akhirnya kyungsoo memberanikan diri untuk bercerita tentang pekerjaannya. Awalnya baekhyun tidak setuju. Namun, dengan beribu cara akhirnya baekhyun merelakan kyungsoo untuk bekerja. Walau dengan berat hati.

"Kyung aku pergi dulu. Bye"

"Bye"

Kyungsoo dan baekhyun harus berangkat secara terpisah karena arah jalan mereka yang berbeda.

Seperti biasa kyungsoo menunggu bus di halte biasa. Tapi ada yang berbeda hari ini.

Halte bus yang biasanya rame hari ini terlihat begitu sepi.

"Dimana semua orang?" kyungsoo mengecek jam tangannya. Waktu masih menunjukkan 06.22. Namun dia tidak melihat siapapun dihalte.

Tanpa memperdulikan terlalu banyak kyungsoo memilih untuk duduk dan terus mengayunkan kakinya untuk menghilangkan rasa bosannya.

"Euuhh" dia mendengar suara seorang namja yang sekarang berada dihalte yang sama dengannya.

Sebenarnya kyungsoo merasa sedikit takut. Karena halte yang begitu sepi dan dia hanya berdua dengan seorang pria.

"Hey" kyungsoo mengeratkan genggamannya pada kursi halte karena rasa takut yang tiba-tiba muncul.

"Hey" sekali lagi pria itu bersuara.

Tekk—

"Kyaaaa. Apa yang kau lakukannnnn?!"

Bughh

Bughh

"Aaaa"

Brakk

Karena terkejut secara refleks kyungsoo langsung memukul pria itu dengan begitu keras dan bertubi-tubi. Sehingga membuat pria itu jatuh dari duduknya.

"Eung? Kai-ssi?" kyungsoo menghentikan pukulannya dan menatap tidak percaya pada pria yang sekarang sudah terduduk dilantai.

"Ck! Kyungsoo-ssi. Apa yang kau lakukan padaku?" dengan kesal kai berdiri dan duduk kembali ke tempat semula.

Kyungsoo merasa tidak enak hati apalagi saat melihat wajah kai yang terlihat sedikit lebam dibagian bibirnya.

"Kai-ssi mian" merasa bersalah kyungsoo mengeluarkan plaster yang tersimpan ditasnya dan memberikannya kepada kai.

Kai mengambilnya walaupun rasa kesal masih terlihat jelas diwajahnya.

Pria itu berusaha menempelkan plaster tersebut disudut bibirnya. Namun, karena kai tidak dapat mengetahui dimana letak luka itu dan membuat kai menjadi semakin tidak sabar.

"Arghh,, dimana letak sebenarnya?" ujar kai kesal.

"Tempelkan" pinta kai kepada kyungsoo sambil menyodorkan plester kepadanya.

"Euh?"

Dengan sedikit canggung kyungsoo mengambil plaster dari tangan kai. Bagaimanapun ini adalah salahnya.

Kyungsoo berusaha untuk tidak terlihat gugup saat memasangkan plaster kewajah kai.

Bagaimanapun kai memiliki kemiripan dengan jong in yang membuat kyungsoo sulit untuk mengendalikan perasaannya.

Jarak keduanya sudah semakin dekat. Wajah kyungsoo sudah terlihat begitu dekat dengan wajah kai. Kyungsoo berusaha untuk hanya terfokus kepada letak luka kai yaitu sudut bibir kai.

Sedangkan kai?

Dia terus memperhatikan wajah kyungsoo tanpa disadari sendiri oleh kyungsoo.

Saat memasangkan plaster tersebut tanpa sengaja tangan kyungsoo menyentuh bibir kai. Dan membuat kyungsoo merasa semakin gugup.

Setelah selesai kyungsoo langsung menjauhkan wajahnya dari kai. Rasa lega terlihat begitu jelas dari wajah kyungsoo.

Tak lama kemudian bus yang ditunggunya sudah datang. Tanpa menunggu lebih lama kyungsoo langsung menaiki bus tersebut. Begitu juga kai yang mengekor dibelakangnya.

Kyungsoo yang menyadari kai yang mengikutinya hanya bernafas lelah. Karena sekarang mereka harus berdiri dengan jarak yang dekat. Dikarenakan bus yang begitu sempit karena dipenuhi oleh banyaknya orang yang akan berangkat kerja.

'Kenapa dia harus berdiri disampingku' batin kyungsoo.

Dia sungguh tidak nyaman diposisinya sekarang. Tubuhnya benar-benar sudah tidak memiliki jarak lagi dengan kai.

Bagaimana mungkin ahjussi bus tidak melihat bahwa bus sudah sangat penuh? Kenapa dia terus menambah jumlah penumpang?

Kyungsoo POV—

Aku sungguh tidak tau dimana harus aku meletakkan wajahku sekarang. Mungkin untuk beberapa hari kedepan aku akan menghindari kai. Aku sungguh tidak tau harus bagaimana untuk bertatap muka dengan dia.

"Kita sudah sampai. Kau tidak mau turun? Jika tidak bergeserlah. Kau menghalangi jalanku." tanya kai dengan nada yang terdengar sedikit angkuh. Sungguh walaupun wajahnya terlihat begitu mirip dengan jong in. Tapi mereka berdua benar-benar memiliki sifat yang bertolak belakang. Kai sangat tidak memiki sopan santun dan menyebalkan.

Aku memilih untuk keluar terlebih dahulu dan meninggalkan kai dibelakang.

Aku memasuki café dengan wajah yang terlihat begitu tidak menyenangkan. Kai pria itu sudah membuat hariku menjadi kacau. Di hari yang begitu cerah aku sudah mendapatkan 2 kejadian yang sangat menyebalkan. Pertama dia tidak sengaja memukul kai membuatnya harus mengobati pria itu. Walau hanya memberi plaster namun itu sangat memacu detak jantungku.

Kedua aku harus berdempetan dengan kai didalam bus.

"Ada apa denganmu soo?" aku memandang chanyeol yang sekarang berdiri didepanku.

"Ani,, nan gwaenchana" bohongku.

"Dimana kau semalam? Kenapa tidak datang kerja?" sial aku tidak tau harus menjawab apa sekarang.

"Sebagai seorang bos. Kau tidak boleh berbohong kepadaku" ini terasa semakin memojokkanku.

"Semalam aku berada dirumah sakit jadi aku tidak bisa masuk kerja. Mian tidak mengatakannya kepadamu chanyeol-ah" mungkin kalian berpikir kenapa aku bisa memanggil chanyeol saja bukannya sajangnim?

Semua karyawan disini juga memanggil chanyeol dengan nama aslinya karena pria tinggi itu tidak suka mendapat panggilan yang membuatnya merasa menjadi tua.

"Kau sakit?!" aku terkejut melihat ekspresi chanyeol yang terkesan berlebihan mungkin. Dia bahkan menggenggam kedua bahuku dengan begitu erat walau itu tidak menyakitiku sama sekali.

Aku menganggukkan kepalaku sebagai jawaban.

"Apa sekarang kau masih merasa kurang enak badan soo?" aku menggelengkan kepalaku. Genggamannya terlepas dan aku juga bisa merasa sedikit lega.

"Syukurlah. Setidaknya aku tidak akan kekurangan pegawai hari ini" aku mempoutkan bibirku. Kukira dia merasa khawatir dengan keadaanku ternyata.

Aku pergi meninggalkan chanyeol menuju ruang ganti untuk menganti pakaianku. Ternyata dengan bekerja ditempat ini setidaknya aku juga bertemu dengan chanyeol yang memiliki kepribadian seperti baekhyun. Sehingga aku seperti bertemu dengan seseorang yang sama dan membuatku seperti tetap berada dirumah.

Aku keluar dari tempatku menganti pakaian.

Dari tempatku berdiri aku dapat melihat kai yang sedang berdiri dekat meja kasir. Mata kami bertemu dan aku dapat melihat senyum menyebalkannya.

"Kyungsoo-ah!" aku mengalihakan perhatianku ke chanyeol dan melihat pria tinggi itu sedang mengayunkan tangannya menyuruhku untuk bergabung dengan mereka.

"Nah, karena sekarang staff kita sudah berkumpul aku akan menyampaikan sesuatu. Hari ini kai akan bergabung menjadi manager baru di moonlight café"

"Hah?!"

TBC


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

"Hah?!" tanpa kusadari teriakan keluar dari mulutku dan berhasil membuatku menjadi pusat perhatian. Semua pelayan dan juga chanyeol menatapku dengan tatapan bingung. Kecuali kai yang masih menatapku dengan tatapan mengejeknya.

"Wae? kyungsoo-ah" aku menatap chanyeol seakan bertanya apa mungkin dia hanya bercanda?

"Apa kau terkejut dengan kehadiranku kyungsoo-ssi?" tanya kai dengan nada yang dibuat seramah mungkin.

' _Dasar bermuka dua'_ batinku.

Aku menggelengkan kepalaku dan berusaha tersenyum sebaik mungkin kepada kai.

"Ya sudah. Kita mulai pekerjaannya" intruksi chanyeol. Kami semua memulai pekerjaan dengan semangat.

Hari ini suasana dicafe yang menurutku begitu menyenangkan tiba-tiba berubah menjadi kelam. Karena kehadiran satu makhluk yang sangat mengganggu.

Selama aku bekerja aku terus berusaha untuk berkonsenterasi dengan pekerjaanku. Tapi beberapa kali tanpa sengaja aku melihat kai yang sedang menatapku. Itu membuatku risih dan susah bergerak bebas.

Kesal dengan suasana tersebut aku mendatangi kai yang sedang berdiri didekat pintu masuk. Karena café yang sedang istirahat sehingga semua karyawan bebas sementara.

"Apa yang kau lakukan?" tanyaku.

Kai hanya memasang wajah seperti tidak mengerti apa yang kukatakan. Wajahnya sungguh menyebalkan. Ah! Tidak wajahnya tidak menyebalkan. Tapi sikap dan senyumnya yang menyebalkan.

"Apa maksudmu terus menatapku seperti itu?"

"Ahahahaha"

Kenapa dia malah tertawa? Apa ada yang lucu?

"Kau kegeeran sekali. Apa kau berfikir aku tidak memiliki kerjaan lain selain menatapmu? Kau lupa sekarang aku adalah seorang manager dicafe ini. jadi aku harus mengawasi semua pegawai disini"

Aku menatap kai dengan tajam. Bagaimana dia bisa mengatakan bahwa aku kegeeran?

Aku langsung berjalan meninggalkannya yang sedang tertawa mengejek dibelakangku.

"Argghh" kai benar mirip dengan jong in. Hanya wajah mereka saja yang mirip. Tetapi sikap mereka berdua tidak ada mirip-miripnya sama sekali.

Hari ini terasa begitu gelap dan terasa begitu buruk untukku. Apa sebaiknya aku mengundurkan diri saja? Tidak-tidak itu hanya akan membuatku kehilangan pekerjaan ini dan aku akan terus berada dirumah seperti dulu.

"Hahh. Kenapa dia harus bekerja disini juga sih?" aku berjalan menuju dapur memasak makanan untuk menganjal perutku.

Kyungsoo POV end—

Setelah selesai dengan makan siangnya. Akhirnya café moonlight kembali buka untuk menerima tamu.

Seperti biasa semua karyawan bekerja melayani tamu dengan semangat. Begitu juga dengan kai yang sekarang sudah beralih menjadi seorang manager. Sebagai seorang manager dia harus terus mengawasi semua karyawan yang sedang melakukan pekerjaannya dan juga melayani tamu-tamu yang mengkomplain tentang ini dan itu.

Jika dilihat lebih teliti sebenarnya kai tidak memperhatikan semua karyawan disitu matanya hanya tertuju kepada seorang yeoja. Kyungsoo. Kai terus memusatkan matanya kepada kyungsoo. Kemanapun kyungsoo berjalan mata kai akan selalu mengikutinya.

"Oppa!" kai mengalihkan perhatiannya dari kyungsoo kepada seorang perempuan yang tidak lain adalah kekasihnya jiyeon.

"Euuh? Jiyeon-ah. Bagaimana kau tau aku ada disini?" jiyeon memasang tampang merajuk setelah mendengar pertanyaan kai.

"Oppa, apa oppa tidak menyukai keberadaanku?"

"Ani, ani hanya saja aku penasaran dari mana kau bisa mengetahui keberadaanku"

Jiyeon merangkul tangan kai dengan mesra dan tersenyum dengan begitu bahagia.

"Aku mengetahuinya dari chanyeol oppa" kai merutuki chanyeol dalam hati. Kenapa dia memberitahukan hal tersebut kepada jiyeon?

Kai berusaha untuk tersenyum kepada perempuan yang sebentar lagi akan menjadi tunangannya itu.

"Yasudah kau duduk saja dulu disini. Akan ku panggilkan pelayan untuk memesankan minum untukmu" jiyeon menurut dan duduk dengan manis.

"Kyungsoo-ah!" kyungsoo mengigit bibirnya saat mendengar kai yang memanggil namanya.

'Kenapa harus aku' batin kyungsoo kesal.

Dengan setengah hati kyungsoo berjalan mendekati meja kai dan jiyeon.

"Anda ingin memesan apa?" tanya kyungsoo dengan senyum yang setengah dipaksa dan suara yang dibuat seramah mungkin. Bagaimanapun dia sedang melayani seorang tamu sekarang.

"Aku ingin memesan Caramel Macchiato dan untukmu chagi?" ujar jiyeon kemudian menatap kai untuk mengatakan pesanannya. Kai menatap kyungsoo sebelum mengatakan pesanannya.

"Minuman apa yang menurutmu paling enak disini kyungsoo-ssi?" kyungsoo menatap kai dengan bingung.

'Apa maksudnya?' batin kyungsoo. Dia sama sekali tidak mengetahui tentang minuman dicafe ini. Hanya satu yang ia tau.

"Menurutku. Eungg.. Vanilla Latte" jawab kyungsoo asal. Hanya itu yang dia tau karena itu adalah menu favoritnya.

"Baiklah aku memesan satu vanilla latte" kyungsoo semakin bingung dengan sikap kai sekarang.

"Oppa. Bukankah kau tidak menyukai susu?" tanya jiyeon. Kai memang tidak menyukai susu ataupun segala jenis minuman yang bercampur dengan susu dan sekarang kekasihnya memesan vanilla latte?

"Gwaenchana aku hanya ingin mengetahui apa yang direkomendasikan oleh seorang pelayan café ini bisa dipercaya" ucap kai sambil menatap kyungsoo yang juga sedang menatapnya dengan tajam.

'Dia ingin mengerjaiku lagi' batin kyungsoo kesal.

Kyungsoo meninggalkan meja kai dan jiyeon.

Lama menunggu akhirnya pesanan kai dan jiyeon keluar juga. Sebenarnya kyungsoo takut untuk kembali kemeja itu. Dia kembali mengingat jong in yang dulu juga pernah mencoba meminum vanilla latte miliknya dan berakhir dengan jong in yang muntah-muntah. Jong innya juga tidak bisa meminum sesuatu yang terdapat susu didalamnya.

"Mereka benar-benar memiliki banyak kesamaan" lirih kyungsoo.

"Kyungsoo pesanan sudah siap" ujar Jinki pembuat minuman dicafe moonlight. Kyungsoo membawakan pesanannya kemeja kai dan jiyeon.

"Ini pesanan kalian" kyungsoo langsung meninggalkan keduanya dan melanjutkan pekerjaannya.

Walaupun sedang bekerja tapi sekarang perhatiannya menjadi terbagi dua. Dia melihat kai yang terus mencoba meminum vanilla latte pesanannya. Walau terlihat sekali pemuda itu terus memaksakan diri untuk meminum minuman tersebut tapi kai tidak berhenti dan terus meminumnya.

Sejenak kyungsoo tersenyum dia seperti melihat jong innya kembali.

Sadar akan apa yang dipikirkannya kyungsoo memukul kepalanya dengan keras.

"Andwae! Ingat dia bukan jong in bukan jong in. babo!" chanyeol yang kebetulan baru keluar dari ruangannya tidak sengaja melihat kyungsoo yang sedang membersihkan meja tetapi perempuan mungil itu terus memukul kepalanya berulang-ulang.

"Kyungsoo-ah" panggil chanyeol. Namun, kyungsoo tidak mendengarnya ia masih terus memukul-mukul kepalanya.

Chanyeol yang khawatir takut kyungsoo menyakiti dirinya sendiri langsung berjalan mendekati kyungsoo dan mengenggam tangan kyungsoo untuk menghentikan tangan kyungsoo yang terus memukul kepalanya sendiri. Genggaman tangan chanyeol membuat kyungsoo terkejut.

"Eh? Chanyeol? Sejak kapan kau ada disini?" tanya kyungsoo bingung.

"Kau gila? Bagaimana bisa kau memukul kepalamu terus menerus seperti ini?" bentak chanyeol.

"Apa maksudmu?" chanyeol menghela nafasnya kasar melihat tingkah kyungsoo.

"Kau mempunyai masalah?" tanya chanyeol.

Kyungsoo menundukkan kepala dan menggeleng kepalanya dengan lemah.

Chanyeol yang mengerti bahwa kyungsoo tidak ingin bercerita berusaha untuk mengalihkan pembicaraan.

"Segera bersihkan meja ini, kita akan segera tutup" kyungsoo mengangguk dan kembali membersihkan meja terakhirnya.

.

.

Café sudah tutup semua karyawan sudah bersiap untuk pulang begitupula dengan kyungsoo.

Piippp—piippp-

Kyungsoo mengambil ponselnya yang berbunyi didalam tas selempangnya.

"Yeobuseyo?"

" _Kyungie-ah kau sudah mau pulang? Kenapa lama sekali?"_ kyungsoo tersenyum mendengar omelan baekhyun dari ujung ponsel.

"Mian baekkie-ah. Mungkin sebentar lagi aku sudah akan sampai ke rumah"

" _Cepatlah soooooo"_

"Ne"

Kyungsoo memasukkan ponselnya kedalam tas dan bersiap untuk pulang kerumah.

"Kyungsoo-ah" kyungsoo menghentikan langkah kakinya dan menatap chanyeol.

"Sudah malam. Ayo pulang denganku" kyungsoo tersenyum canggung. Dia ingin menolak tapi mengingat semalam dia juga sudah menolak ajakan pria tinggi yang merupakan bosnya itu membuat kyungsoo merasa tidak enak untuk kembali menolak ajakan chanyeol.

"Baiklah" 'Mungkin sesekali tidak apa-apa' batin kyungsoo.

"Kai kami pulang dulu ne" pamit chanyeol yang dibalas anggukan malas dari kai.

Kai yang sedang berdiri bersama jiyeon didepan pintu cafe hanya menatap mobil yang dikendarai chanyeol melaju meninggalkan mereka.

"Oppa.."

"Oppa"

"OPPAA!"

"Eh? Ne?" akhirnya kai tersadar dari lamunannya akibat teriakan jiyeon.

"Kau mengacuhkanku?" tanya jiyeon kesal.

"Mian. Ayo sekarang kita pulang" setelah melihat mobil chanyeol sudah hilang melalui tikungan. Kai berjalan menuju mobil sambil merangkul jiyeon kekasihnya yang terlihat merajuk.

.

Mobil chanyeol sudah terparkir rapi didepan rumah kyungsoo.

"Gomawo chanyeol-ah. Mau mampir sebentar?" tawar kyungsoo. Chanyeol hanya tersenyum dan menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Ani"

Kyungsoo membuka pintu mobil dan hendak keluar namun tangan chanyeol menghentikan langkah kyungsoo.

"Kyungsoo-ah" kyungsoo menatap chanyeol yang sekarang terlihat gugup.

"Eung?"

Chanyeol melepaskan genggaman tangannya dan beralih menggaruk kepalanya yang tidak gatal.

"Aku ingin mengatakan sesuatu"

Entah kenapa kyungsoo merasakan suasana yang mendadak berubah.

"M..mwo?"

"Apa mungkin jika kita eungg.."

Kyungsoo terus menatap chanyeol tidak sabar menunggu kata-kata yang akan keluar dari mulut chanyeol.

"Apa mungkin jika kitaaa…

TBC

 **Hiiii..**

pendek yah? #banget

hahaha..

terimakasih ya buat semua reader yang sudah nyempatin buat ngerevieewww... hiks.

komentar saran dan semangat dari kalian membuatku semakin semangat buat lanjutin ff yang sangat abal abal abal abaall ini,..

sekali lagi..

 **GOMAWOOO ..**


	7. Chapter 7

"Apa mungkin jika kita eungg.."

Kyungsoo terus menatap chanyeol tidak sabar menunggu kata-kata yang akan keluar dari mulut chanyeol.

"Apa mungkin jika kitaaa…

Tok tok~~

Chanyeol menghentikan ucapannya dan menatap keluar jendela. Disana terlihat seorang perempuan bermata sipit dan terlihat pendek sedang berdiri sambil mengintip kedalam mobil melalui jendela.

"Baekie" kyungsoo langsung turun dari mobil dan kembali menatap chanyeol.

Mengerti apa yang harus dilakukannya. Chanyeol menurunkan kaca mobilnya.

"Gomawo chanyeol-ah" chanyeol tersenyum dan melihat kyungsoo yang melambaikan tangannya kemudian memasuki rumahnya.

"Padahal aku ingin mengatakan sesuatu yang penting untukmu kyungsoo-ah" lirih chanyeol. Pria tinggi itu menjalankan mobilnya kemudian pulang kerumah.

.

.

"Kyung tadi itu siapa?" tanya baekhyun yang sedari tadi penasaran.

"Dia adalah bos tempatku bekerja baek-ah" baekhyun menganggukkan kepalanya.

"Dia terlihat tampan" kyungsoo menghentikan langkahnya dan menatap baekhyun yang masih menganggukkan kepalanya.

"Kau menyukainya?" baekhyun menghentikan anggukkannya dan menatap kyungsoo yang sedang memasang wajah jailnya.

"Aa..a..aniyooo" sangkal baekhyun. "Tapi wajahmu memerah baek" goda kyungsoo lagi.

Baekhyun menutup wajahnya dan berlari menuju kamarnya meninggalkan kyungsoo diruang tamu. Kyungsoo terus tertawa melihat baekhyun yang salah tingkah.

Kyungsoo berjalan menuju sofa dan mendudukkan dirinya untuk menghilangkan rasa lelahnya akibat seharian bekerja. Menyenderkan kepalanya menatap langit-langit dinding ruang tamunya.

"Ahhh,, Jongin-ah. Mungkin seharusnya aku seperti ini dari dulu. Menjalankan hidupku tanpa melupakanmu. Kau bisa tenang sekarang jongin-ah, tapi jangan lupakan aku" lirihnya.

Kyungsoo sadar. Seharusnya sedari dulu dia harus berdiri dengan tegak. Dari saat jong in meningalkannya hingga ummanya yang meninggalkannya bersama pria lain yang mengakibatkan sang appa meninggal karena tidak sanggup ditinggal istri tercintanya.

"Kyung" kyungsoo langsung menghapus air matanya yang menetes saat mendengar baekhyun yang memanggilnya dari arah kamar.

"Ne?"

"Cepatlah mandi dan pergi tidur. Ini sudah malam sekali" teriak baekhyun lagi. Kyungsoo langsung berjalan menuju kamar mandi dan membersihkan diri. Terkadang baekhyun terlihat seperti appanya yang begitu sayang dan juga perhatian dengannya.

.

.

Kedua yeoja cantik itu kini sudah membaringkan tubuh langsing mereka ditempat tidur.

Baekhyun terus memainkan ponselnya. Tidak tahu apa yang sedang dikerjakan yeoja itu. Sedangkan kyungsoo? Dia terus mempoutkan bibirnya kesal karena sedari tadi baekhyun terus mengacuhkannya.

"Baek~~" rengek kyungsoo. "Ehm?" baekhyun hanya bergumam tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya dari ponsel.

Kesal karena terus dicuekkin kyungsoo langsung merebut ponsel baekhyun.

"Ya kyungie" teriak baekhyun sambil terus berusaha merebut ponselnya dari tangan kyungsoo.

"Kris sajangnim" kyungsoo tersenyum saat membaca nama seorang pria yang sedari tadi berkirim pesan dengan baekhyun.

"Ohooo ternyata" kyungsoo memberikan tatapan jailnya membuat baekhyun merona.

"Kembalikan kyungie" dengan berat hati kyungsoo mengembalikan ponselnya kepada baekhyun.

"Kau mengacuhkanku baekhyun-ah" protes kyungsoo.

Mengerti sahabatnya yang sudah merajuk baekhyun memilih mengalah dan mematikan ponselnya.

"Ne ne ne. Apa yang ingin kau bicarakan denganku kyungie-ah?" kyungsoo menatap keatas seraya memikirkan kejadian-kejadian tadi siang dicafe.

"Kau ingat aku pernah mengatakan seseorang yang mirip dengan jongin?" baekhyun menganggukkan kepalanya dengan ragu-ragu. Tidak seperti biasanya wajah kyungsoo akan berubah jika dia mengatakan nama jong in. Kyungsoo lebih ceria dibanding biasanya. Baekhyun merasa sedikit lega.

"Dia manager baru dicafe tempatku bekerja" baekhyun membulatkan matanya terkejut. Berarti kyungsoo bisa bertemu dengan orang tersebut setiap hari?

"Dia sangat menyebalkan dan namanya adalah kai" kyungsoo merenggut kesal mengingat semua perilaku jong in terhadapnya.

Baekhyun hanya tersenyum mendengar semua cerita kyungsoo sampai akhirnya mereka berdua terlelap.

.

.

Pagi yang cerah.

Seorang namja tinggi berambut pirang nampak sedang membuat sarapan untuk dirinya dan adiknya yang tidak kalah tingginya. Setelah selesai ia mengambil sarapan tersebut dan diletakkan dimeja makan dimana sang adik sudah duduk dengan manis menunggu sarapan yang dibuatnya.

"Hyung" panggil sang adik yang sedang duduk dimeja makan berhadapan dengan hyungnya.

"Eung?" chanyeol adik tersebut mendelik saat mendengar respon singkat hyungnya.

"Kris hyung!" panggilnya lagi dengan sedikit keras.

Kris yang menyadari chanyeol yang sudah kesal meletakkan sendoknya dan menatap chanyeol dengan sedikit sabar. Merasa kris yang sudah menatapnya chanyeol tersenyum bahagia.

"Hyung, kapan umma datang? Dan sampai kapan aku harus tinggal disini?" chanyeol merenggut.

Kedua tangannya ia lipat didepan dadanya dengan ekspresi kesal. Helaan nafasnya dibuang sekeras-kerasnya.

"Jika umma tau kau tidak tinggal bersama hyung disini mungkin kau akan dipaksa kembali ke amerika dan tinggal bersama mereka" ujar kris santai dan kembali melanjutkan sarapannya.

Chanyeol mendengus kesal. Tidak mungkin dia harus tinggal bersama hyungnya dalam kurun waktu yang lama. Bisa-bisa dia menjadi gila. Kris itu namja dingin yang sungguh sungguh hemat berbicara dan itu akan membuatnya seperti orang gila dan harus berbicara sendiri untuk menyalurkan hobi bicaranya.

Chanyeol menatap jam yang bertengger didinding yang sudah menunjukkan jam 07:35. Mata chanyeol membesar.

"Sial aku telat" chanyeol menyambar roti yang dibuat kris dan langsung berlari keluar dengan tergesa-gesa.

"Dia bahkan tidak pamit terlebih dahulu. Dasar anak tidak tau aturan" desis kris jengkel dengan perilaku chanyeol yang tidak pernah berubah dari dulu.

.

.

Chanyeol mengendarai mobilnya dengan kecepatan tinggi. Tidak mungkin seorang pemimpin telat untuk berangkat kerja. Itu sangat memalukan.

"Sial" chanyeol memukul stir mobilnya dengan keras saat melihat jejeran-jejeran mobil didepannya. Ini sudah jam kerja seoul pasti akan padat kendaraan karena semua orang akan berlomba-lomba menuju tempat kerja mereka.

15 menit chanyeol gunakan untuk menghabiskan waktunya dijalanan. Jika biasanya dia tidak memerlukan waktu begitu banyak karena letak apartmentnya yang hanya berjarak beberapa blok dari cafenya.

Chanyeol memasuki café dengan nafas tersenggal-senggal. Semua karyawan sudah terlihat melakukan kegiatan mereka masing-masing. Mata chanyeol menelusuri semua tempat untuk mencari karyawan kecilnya. Ia tidak sengaja melihat kyungsoo sedang duduk dimeja terdekat dengan kasir bersama seorang pria. Chanyeol tidak dapat melihat wajah pria itu karena tertutupi tubuh kecil kyungsoo.

Penasaran chanyeol mengambil langkah untuk mendekati keduanya.

"Kyung?" kyungsoo membalikkan tubuhnya untuk menatap chanyeol yang memanggilnya. Ternyata kai pria yang bersama kyungsoo. Raut wajah pria itu seperti sedang menahan sakit. Sepertinya kyungsoo sedang mengobati kai terbukti dari kotak p3k yang terletak dimeja.

"Kenapa dia?" tanya chanyeol.

Kyungsoo menghela nafasnya sebelum menjawab. "Namja babo ini terjatuh begitu saja saat menaiki bus karena mengejarku dan membuat luka dilengannya sendiri" jelas kyungsoo. Kai yang tidak menerima berusaha menyela. "Aku tidak mengejarmu! Aku hanya takut telat bekerja! Dasar ratu geer" kyungsoo yang kesal langsung menekan luka kai dengan sedikit keras membuat pria itu menjerit kesakitan.

"Akkkhh! Hati-hati dongg!"

"Makanya diam saja atau tidak lukamu akan kusiram dengan alkohol." kai bergidik takut mendengar ancaman kyungsoo. Chanyeol menatap keduanya dalam diam. Rasa tak rela didalam hatinya melihat kyungsoo yang memberikan perhatian kepada kai membuat chanyeol ingin menganti posisinya dengan kai walau dia harus menahan rasa sakit. Tapi sepertinya itu lebih baik.

Chanyeol menatap kai bingung.

"Bagaimana kau bisa menaiki bus yang sama dengan kyungsoo? Rumahmu kan berlawanan dengannya" ujar chanyeol. Kyungsoo yang terkejut menghentikan pengobatannya pada kai dan menatap keduanya dengan tatapan bingung.

"Maksudmu?" tanya kyungsoo bingung. Kai hanya menggaruk lehernya canggung. Tidak mungkin dia mengatakan pada mereka bahwa dia mengikuti perempuan mungil itu.

Chanyeol tidak berusaha menjawab. Dia hanya mengunggu sahabatnya menjawab sendiri pertanyaan kyungsoo.

"A.. aku hanya eehm.. berkunjung kerumah Oh ahjumma. Ya oh ahjumma" bohong kai. Chanyeol menganggukkan kepalanya ragu. Dia memang tau keluarga oh yang merupakan sepupu kai memang tinggal didaerah sekitaran rumah kyungsoo.

Walau perasaan chanyeol mengatakan bahwa kai sedang berbohong. Namun pria tinggi itu tidak bisa melakukan apapun untuk menghakimi kai. Sedangkan kai? Pria itu diam-diam bernafas lega saat chanyeol sudah percaya dengan alasan yang dibuatnya.

"Sudah" ujar kyungsoo sambil membereskan kotak p3k yang digunakan untuk membersihkan luka kai tadi.

Kai hanya tersenyum sambil melihat plaster yang kyungsoo tempelkan dilengannya. Chanyeol yang tidak tahan dengan pemandangan tersebut langsung berjalan menuju ruang kerjanya.

Setelah mengobati kai kyungsoo mulai bekerja seperti biasa dengan giat. Tanpa memperdulikan gangguan-gangguan yang diberikan oleh kai.

.

.

Ex-XOXO café

Baekhyun terlihat sedang duduk dimeja dekat jendela sambil menopang dagunya menatap keluar jendela melihat segelintir orang yang berlalu lalang. Hari ini café lebih sepih dibanding biasanya. Mungkin sedang memasuki tanggal tua mengharuskan semua orang untuk menghemat uang saku mereka.

"Baek" baekhyun terlonjak saat merasakan tangan besar menyentuh bahunya dengan lembut.

"Eoh? Sajangnim" kris menatap malas pada baekhyun yang masih memanggilnya dengan panggilan seperti itu. "Apa yang kau lakukan disini?" baekhyun menggelengkan kepalanya. Dia hanya merasa bosan dengan suasana café yang begitu sepi dan dia tidak tahu harus berbuat apa. Kris yang sepertinya mengerti apa yang baekhyun rasakan. Terlihat dari mata yeoja itu yang terus menatap brousur Lotte world. Baekhyun pasti ingin pergi ketempat itu.

"Mau temani aku?" tanya kris tiba-tiba. Baekhyun hanya mengerjapkan matanya tidak mengerti. "Ne?"

"Temani aku hari ini dan jangan protes" kris langsung menarik tangan baekhyun keluar dari café tanpa mengindahkan tatapan iri dan tajam semua karyawan perempuan yang iri dengan baekhyun.

.

.

Sampailah mereka sekarang di Lotte World tempat yang sedari tadi baekhyun pikirkan. Bagaimana kris bisa tau?

"Sajang-

"Kris"potong kris. Baekhyun tersenyum canggung. Ia lupa. "Ne, kris oppa. Bagaimana oppa bisa tau aku ingin datang kesini?" tanya baekhyun antusias. Kris tersenyum dan mendekatkan wajahnya.

"Dari mata ini" jawab kris asal membuat baekhyun mengerti. Walau begitu baekhyun merasa gugup melihat wajah kris yang begitu dekat dengannya hal itu berhasil membuat wajah baekhyun memerah karena malu.

"Kajja" kris berjalan duluan dan diikuti baekhyun dibelakangnya yang masih memasang wajah memerah.

.

.

Seharian itu kris dan baekhyun menghabiskan waktunya dengan saling bercanda berdua bermain dengan bahagia hingga malam tiba.

"Wuahh,, ini sungguh menyenangkan oppa" ucap baekhyun girang sambil melompat-lompat kecil. Kris tersenyum dengan lembut. Pria tinggi itu menatap baekhyun dengan lekat. Perempuan itu sedang asik melihat gambar-gambar yang dia ambil seharian ini melalui ponselnya dan tidak menyadari kris yang sedang menatapnya begitu dalam.

"Oppa!" pekikkan baekhyun membuat kris tersadar dari lamunannya. Wajah yeoja itu terlihat begitu panik membuat kris terkejut. "Wae?"

"Ini sudah terlalu malam. Bagaimana ini? aku meninggalkan café seharian penuh" kris menatap baekhyun yang terlihat panik itu dengan datar.

 _Tak~_

Kris menjitak kepala baekhyun pelan.

"Babo! Kau lupa kau sedang bersama pemilik café itu" baekhyun tertawa malu. Dia lupa kris adalah pimpinannya.

"Baek bisakah setelah ini kau menemaniku ke café dongsaengku?" tanya kris. Baekhyun menganggukkan kepalanya dengan antusias menyetujui ajakan kris.

Merekapun setuju untuk segera bertolak ke café 'dongsaeng' kris.

.

.

Moonlight café.

Didalam café yang sudah tutup itu terdapat 3 orang. 2 namja tinggi dan 1 yeoja pendek. Namja tinggi dengan kuping besar sedang melipat kedua tangannya didepan dadanya.

Mata besarnya menatap malas 2 orang yang sedari bertengkar karena hal kecil. Kyungsoo yang tidak terima karena kai dengan sengaja meminum vanilla latte kesukaannya dan berakhir dengan pria itu yang terlihat mual mual setelahnya.

"Sudah kubilang tidak usah sok meminum minumanku" cibir kyungsoo yang sekarang melihat kai yang sepertinya akan segera muntah.

Bukannya merasa kasihan kyungsoo malah sedikit menertawakan kai. Kai yang tidak terima malah kembali meledek kyungsoo ditengah kemualannya.

"Ya! Pendek sini kau! Kau harus bertanggung jawab!" teriak kai. Kyungsoo membelalakkan mata besarnya mendengar panggilan baru kai untuknya.

"YAA! Apa maksudmu hitam!?" teriak kyungsoo tidak mau kalah.

"Bahu kecil!" kyungsoo menggeram. Dia tidak tau kata-kata apa lagi yang harus dia keluarkan. Jika dia mengejek fisik kai secara tidak langsung dia akan mengatai jonginnya. Dia tidak mau!

"CK! Kalian berdua bisa diam tidak sih?! Bisa putus lama-lama telingaku mendengar teriakan menggema kalian" ujar chanyeol datar. Membuat kyungsoo terdiam. Tidak biasanya chanyeol bersikap dingin seperti ini. Ada apa dengannya? _'Apa aku dan si tuan tidak tau sopan santun ini terlalu ribut?'_ batin kyungsoo.

Kyungsoo tidak tau chanyeol sedang mati-matian menahan rasa cemburunya melihat kai dan kyungsoo bisa terlihat begitu 'dekat'.

Kring~~

Chanyeol dan kyungsoo mengalihkan tatapannya kearah pintu saat mendengar suara bel cafe yang berbunyi. Sedang kai pria itu sedang asik memainkan anting-anting mungil yang tergantung bebas ditelinga kyungsoo. Mereka berdua hanya dapat melihat seorang pria tinggi tetapi tidak dengan orang yang berada dibelakang tubuh tinggi itu.

Chanyeol yang menyadari hyungnya sudah datang langsung berdiri menuju dapur mengambilkan minuman untuk hyungnya dan juga seseorang yang datang bersama hyungnya.

Kyungsoo akhirnya bisa melihat baekhyun yang ternyata berdiri dibelakang pria tinggi itu. Matanya membulat melihat baekhyun yang sedang tertawa dengan bahagia dan berlari kearahnya.

"Kyungieee" baekhyun langsung menerjang kyungsoo dan memberikan pelukan kepada sahabatnya itu. Baekhyun masih belum menyadari kehadiran kai disampingnya.

"Baekie.. Kenapa kau bisa berada disini?" tanya kyungsoo bingung. Bagaimana baekhyun bisa mengetahui tempat kerjanya?

"Aku datang bersama kris sajang. Katanya dia mau bertemu dengan dongsaengnya" jelas baekhyun.

"Dongsaeng?" baekhyun menganggukkan kepalanya dan melihat kris sedang berbicara dengan seorang pria tinggi lain yang membelakanginya.

"Eng. Kyung mana atasanmu?" tanya baekhyun penasaran. Kyungsoo memasang wajah jailnya kembali. Namun wajah jailnya tidak bertahan lama karena merasa risih dengan tangan kai yang masih memainkan anting-antingnya sedari tadi.

"Ck! Menjauhlah dariku" kyungsoo menampar tangan kai dengan keras dan berhasil membuat kai uring-uringan menahan rasa sakit dipunggung tangannya. Baekhyun menatap seseorang yang sedang duduk disamping kyungsoo dengan perasaan terkejut. Bagaimana dia tidak menyadari kehadiran pria yang mirip dengan jongin itu.

"Kyung itu k-" cicit baekhyun. Kyungsoo yang mengerti langsung mengangguk mengiyakan. 'Jadi ini yang bernama kai itu' batin baekhyun.

"Kyungsoo-ah" kyungsoo mengadahkan kepalanya untuk menatap chanyeol yang memanggilnya.

"Ada yang ingin kukatakan. Eung.. begini. Aku dan kris hyung berencana akan berlibur ke jeju minggu ini. Apa mungkin kau dan juga eung.. siapa eung..

"Baekhyun" Potong baekhyun memperkenalkan diri.

"Ya baekhyun-ssi. Apakah kalian mau jika kami mengajak kalian berdua pergi berlibur juga ke pulau jeju?" tanya chanyeol gugup. Sebenarnya dia ragu menanyakan ini kepada kyungsoo. Takut jika perempuan kecil itu menolak ajakannya.

Berbanding terbalik dengan apa yang chanyeol bayangkan. Ternyata kyungsoo mengangguk dengan begitu bersemangat. Dia memang sudah lama bermimpi pergi ke jeju. Bahkan saat bersama jong in dulu. Namun sampai sekarang belum tercapai. Dan sekarang chanyeol mengajaknya dia tidak mungkin menolak ajakan itu.

Chanyeol tersenyum lega sekaligus bahagia. Kyungsoo menerima ajakannya.

Sama seperti yang dilakukan chanyeol. Kris juga menanyakan baekhyun yang dibalas dengan anggukan malu-malu dari baekhyun.

Kai yang menjadi merasa dikucilkan. Tidak ada yang menyadari kehadirannya disini hanya diam dan menatap mereka berempat. Mungkin dia akan menyusun rencana berlibur di jejunya sendiri.

TBC

Kira-kira bagaimana yah liburan mereka dijeju nanti.. huehehehe..

Mian kai disini aku buat agak OOC sikit.. banyak malah.. ahaha..

Di tunggu reviewnya yaa…

^^v


End file.
